The Seductress
by Devilzzz
Summary: Completed. A myth from 1877's leads Ginny and Draco to imprison the bodies of two lovers.
1. Blood Stains

_The Seductress_

Part I

Blood Stains

****

Tears poured vainly down her cheeks, leaving a trail of tearstains. _Stop it_, she scolded herself harshly. How many times had she cried all year? And now here, she was, on her birthday, actually crying. She had just turned fourteen, in mid October, and she was crying. On her own birthday. Ginny Weasley was not one to be fooled; however, she did sometimes act like a fool. She was clever, but everybody noted her shyness and lack of participation in class as stupidity. Well, what did they know? thought Ginny angrily. She was probably even smarter then Hermione Granger, her brother's ex-girlfriend! She could beat anybody; she just didn't have enough effort to do so. 

Ginny Weasley was shy, sensitive, and clever. She was fourteen now, and had a slim figure, small chest, flat stomach, and auburn straight hair that swung over her shoulders, and that she often wore in a bun or ponytail or sometimes had it curled. Her eyes were a mix of chocolate brown, with a bit of hazel that highlighted against the sunlight. The only thing she liked about herself was her red flaming hair, which was sleek and shiny. She was not ravishingly beautiful, but she was not ugly either. Somewhere in between, she was plain. Sure, there were times that people thought her as adorable, but that all changed when she had turned eight years old.

------Flashback-----

There were lots of kids. Ginny remembered this clearly, because she could see the swarms of many redheads, blondes, and brunettes. Several black haired mothers were involved also, trying to control their overbearing wild kids. Ginny was not happy. She was wearing a small red satin gown, with two thin straps on her shoulders. It went above her knees, and she wore tiny little sandals and her hair was curled into a ponytail. Ginny looked very pretty, indeed. But there was one problem. She didn't like all these kids. She didn't even know who they were, for God's sakes! Her mother and father and brothers had invited them without any permission of her own. Ten or eleven of the kids were playing a stupid game, and Ginny had politely asked if she could play.

"How do we know you're brave enough?" a boy with a tousle of brown hair exclaimed. Ginny shrugged. 

"I can be brave," Ginny protested. She was so lonely, she was desperate to do anything.

"Guys, let her play," said a silver-haired boy quietly.

"Fine. Mandy, you help her hide. And then all of us will try to find her. Alright? Everyone, it's counting time!" said the boy.

Mandy, was a petite little girl with a sulky face. "God, just because it's your birthday, do you always have to act like a queen?" she snarled.

Ginny felt a pang of hurt go through her. "I just wanted to play the game," she said, a lump in her throat rising.

"Whatever," Mandy said, looking around for a suitable place to hide. Then, she grinned devilishly at her. "Oh, this is perfect," she whispered, pointing to a big wooden closet, which had been placed against a smooth wall near the living room.

Ginny shook her head stubbornly. "That's where my Mum keeps all of her cooking materials. I can't hide over there," she started to say, but Mandy opened the door harshly and pushed her in. Ginny fell into darkness, and heard a small _click._

Ginny waited for hours, for someone to find her. But after what it seemed like eternity, she finally gave up and pushed against the door. It did not open. Mandy locked me in, she thought, the lump in her throat rising higher. She placed her ear to the door, but all she could hear were soft cackles of laughter and festivities of her birthday party. 

"Mandy! Please let me out!" she shouted, but more laughter. She reached around for some light, anything. Suddenly, her hand caught on something sharp, slicing her skin nicely. It was obviously a knife. She cried out, feeling a sudden sting in her right hand, and pain was numbing her flesh. Ginny cried out again, feeling liquid pour on her fingers. It was blood, of course. She proceeded to rub it against the satin of her dress, thinking the color would mix in with the red. 

"Please! Someone let me out!" said Ginny again, going into sobs.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Ginny reluctantly poised forward, and stepped out of the closet. She looked around and saw that the room was deserted, and looked up to see two wandering gray eyes above her.

"Thank you - nobody came and I," she started to say, but was in a trance of the boy. He was taller than her, and actually towered over her small, frail body. He had blonde hair, but it was so white that it was silver. He had a thin body himself, but Ginny admired his posture.

"Hush, it's alright," he said, and lowered his eyes onto her gown.

"Your gown. It has blood on it," he stated bluntly. She looked down, and saw that the faint color of the satin did not conceal the bright, shining blood that had been smeared onto it. 

"Yes. I cut my hand on something sharp in the closet," she said softly. He didn't reply. He ran a finger across her right hand, and the pain went away slowly. The blood decreased and vanished within seconds.

"How did you do that?" asked Ginny in awe. Surely, she knew they were both wizards and witches, but she had never seen a wizard with such power standards! Why, she had only made things happen only once!

"I don't know," he muttered. 

"Is your family close to mine?" she asked.

"A little. My father couldn't come, but my mother and your mother are very good friends."

"Oh."

Little Ginny turned around, and examined her dress. Maybe a little water would dry the creases of blood, she hoped.

"Hey, do you know where the other kids have gone?" asked Ginny, still looking at her dress. There was no answer. She turned around. The silver haired boy had vanished. 

Ginny let go of the clutch of her satin dress, and the tears she had been holding down were now crawling onto her cheeks. 

---- -- End ---- --

Ginny's tears were now dried, but as she blinked, new ones formed. She had never seen the boy again, and whenever she managed to even ask her mother about it, her mother changed the subject quickly. The memories of how the cruel children had made her suffer, with the blood still trickling down her hand, and smeared on her dress. She still had the scars on her hand, and the smears of bloodstains still remained on her small, satin red dress. 


	2. Memories

_The Seductress_

Part 11

Memories

Fifteen year old Draco Lucifer Malfoy sat in the armchair, near the fireplace. He checked the time. Only six more minutes to go. The seconds ticked by, still remaining in his head. The minutes seemed forever to roll by, but he sat there patiently, waiting for the strike of midnight.

---- -- Flashback ---- --

Mother's foolish babbling got Draco extremely bored sometimes. She was walking about the manor as if she was a maniac, avoiding house elves and putting on her makeup, wearing random dresses before choosing a light cream colored gown that hugged her curves nicely. Narcissa Malfoy hardly ever got dressed for anybody, so nine year old Draco found it amusing that she was acting as if this was so important. 

Apparently, his mother's best friend had a small girl that was younger than him that was celebrating her birthday today, and his mother was eager and rather excited to see her old schoolmate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after so many years. His father of course, wished to stay home, and his mother was happily accepting his decision nicely. 

When they had gone to the party, Draco was one of the first ones there. He vaguely recalled remembering his mother embracing a plump, woman with a head full of red hair, but he ignored this and went off to pondering the rooms. The house was well groomed, but it was small and crowded, and his father would surely turn his nose up on it. He opened the door and peeked through, and widened his eyes.

The room was very tiny, and two beds lay in opposite corners. In a wide, mirror, a girl was standing, turning herself around, looking at herself in a small, satin dress that hugged her body and fit like second skin. She had red straight hair that went across her neck, and brown eyes, as what Draco could tell from the mirror. Shutting the door softly so she could not hear, he felt his heart pounding against his chest. A sudden unfamiliar pang in his chest sounded. The girl was beautiful. She looked about the same age, but she was smaller, and had a much more delicate figure. She was breathtaking. Her small red lips were crossed into a mere frown, which gave her another ravishing appearance of concentration. 

As the other guests came in and shook hands, their children squealed and giggled, destroying the house. A tiny girl about the age of ten came toward him and grinned. "Your handsome, has anybody ever told you that?" she said shyly. Draco examined her with distaste. She was small, with brown hair and dull brown eyes. Nothing compared to the birthday girl in the satin dress. 

He shook his head in reply and she blushed. "My name's Mandy Murphy, surely you know of me? My father's in league with yours in the Ministry," she said haughtily, shaking his hand furiously.

"Oh, okay," he said, not paying attention to a word he said. She squinted her eyes and snorted at him. Picking up the remains of her white puffy dress, she raised her chin up and walked away, muttering to herself.

By the time all the guests had arrived, the house was so crowded Draco could hardly walk. He spotted a bundle of kids whispering to each other. Mandy was in the crowd, and waved him over. Hesitantly, he accepted the invitation and walked into their group.

"We're going to play hide and seek," said a boy named Tom who had a bundle of brown hair.

"So, who wants to hide?" asked Mandy, looking around. Several of the kids raised their hands. Suddenly, a door from the room Draco had been looking in earlier opened, and in walked in the birthday girl. She was still as beautiful as always. Cold hearted as Draco was, he could not deny it. Her eyes shining, she looked around, her face in a deep frown.

"Is that your girlfriend, you can stop staring now," snapped Mandy. Draco jerked back into attention. 

"I can stare at whoever I want," he exclaimed.

To his pleasure, the girl swished over, and she smiled at them.

"May I play?" she asked politely.

Tom was rather reluctant.

"Let her play," Draco had said. She had smiled at him hopefully, and it made him melt.

Finally, the beautiful girl was accepted into their game. Mandy was supposed to help her hide. Worried about this, while the others counted, he sneaked across the rooms, and heard Mandy's voice. There was a sound of a door slamming and a soft click, and footsteps left the room.

"Let me out! Please, someone! Ouch!" he heard someone scream, banging against something.

He hurried into the room, and looked around, trying to detect where the sound was coming from. He spotted a big wooden closet that was slightly shaking.

There was another cry, and he touched the lock with one finger. Quickly, it opened. 

The girl stepped out, fear in her eyes. His pupils widened when as she started to stutter, and he merely noted that there were blood on her beautiful dress. The blood was smeared across her dress, and her hands was full of it.

Deep in frustration of Mandy, the little bitch, he took her hand, and felt himself quivering. A tingle surrounded his body as he drew his fingertip across her smooth, delicate hand. She was so small, so innocent, that it seemed a shame such a beautiful thing should bleed. The pain healed.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked, surprised.

Draco shrugged, muttering a dumb reply. The beautiful redhead turned around, looking at her dress. She started talking, but he knew he should stay no longer. 

He ran quietly out of the room, dread filling his chest. His eyes blinked, and through his closed eyelids, he still remembered the smear of blood, grasped across the sinful red.

--- -- End --- --

He leaned over, and another second ticked. It was time. It was October 6th now, and only a few years before had this happened. Smiling sadly, he closed his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful girl," he whispered.


	3. So We Meet Again

__

The Seductress

Part III

So We Meet Again

Breakfast was uneventful. Draco was questioned by his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson why he had dark circles under his eyes, but he had shot her a glare and said some rather obscene curses. He was bored of life, bored at Hogwarts. Nothing fun was going around, Harry Potter, his famous nemesis, was not almost dying too often anymore, and since the Tri-wizard tournament had passed him by, Draco was still trying to find something to do.

That "thing" arrived two days later after that very morning, when Draco was passing by the halls, looking around at the deserted area. He groaned. He had overslept, and his next class was Transfiguration. No doubt Professor Mcgonagall would give him detention for being so late. He looked at the time. He could wander around the halls until class was over and could step early into Advanced Potions II Period with the Gryffindors, he decided. Snape would be happy to see him, since he was the best student in the class.

He waited for the first bell to ring, signaling that people would be packing up their bags, quills and spare parchment and walking to their next class. Their was chatter and shouting, but still the halls lay deserted. Students often stayed behind to learn the homework or extra credit help. Doors flung open, and a few people ran out and went into various classrooms. Draco walked around, and reached the front of the Potions classroom, peaking through the window. Snape was not there yet. He opened it and walked in, taking a seat near the front.

He heard the door creak and heard a female voice cry, "Shit!"

Draco looked to his right and saw that a young female had entered, and her books and quills were splattered all over the floor. He examined her curiously. She had freckles, but not too many, just enough to show faintly on her creamy white skin. The girl also had straight, red hair that hung until her shoulders. Her small figure outlined tiny curves in her hips, and a small frame and flat stomach. She was wearing old, shabby hand-me-down Hogwarts robes, and which clearly gave away her round rear. Her robes were unbuttoned enough so he could see the nape of a small red tank top. She was rather small and slim, and looked about thirteen or fourteen.

"Hey, do you think you can help me here besides staring?" she snapped at him. Draco unwillingly swaggered over to her, picking up her books and laying them on a desk nearby. 

She picked up the last of her quills and ragged parchment and she looked up at him, her face flushed. 

"Thanks. Damn, I am early, aren't I? This is my first class in Advanced Potions...with fifth years anyway," she breathed, smiling at him.

"Are you a fourth year?" he asked.

"Yup. Professor Dumbledore recommended that I should take Advanced Potions, seeing that I am best in my fourth year Potions class. But I am a bit nervous, because fifth years are way more smarter," she said. 

She was very talkative, Draco noted to himself silently as she babbled on.

"I am sorry, am I annoying you? I do that when I am nervous. Oh! I am Ginny," she said, grinning.

"Draco Malfoy," he merely replied.

"Malfoy? You're a Slytherin? Seriously? You were too good looking - I mean, sexy - I mean, nice to meet you," she stuttered, her face growing red. She was cute, he decided.

"You know, you really shouldn't reveal yourself, especially in a classroom full of, well, horny teen boys wearing those short robes," he sneered.

"Um, thanks for the advice, I guess. But I don't think I have a problem. I mean, I am not very beautiful or anything," Ginny stammered.

"No shit."

Ginny looked down at her shoes, and picked up her things as if she hadn't heard the rude comment he had just said.

Draco scowled at himself for saying that. But it was true. Her face was small and apple-shaped, with thin chapped lips, a small nose and brown eyes. She would've looked rather pretty, but something was missing, something very important. Her face was child-like, and sweet, but then again, something was missing. And Draco couldn't put his finger on what.

She sat down in a chair next to him, and he sat down too, and they both waited until the second bell rang. Seconds later, kids barged in, talking or writing on parchment. As soon as the kids were seated, Professor Snape had come in and started writing on the board.

Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother, and his ex-girlfriend but best friend came in together, along with Harry, following from behind.

"Hey Gin-Gin. How's my birthday girl?" he cooed to her teasingly.

"Happy Late Birthday, Ginny," Harry and Hermione chorused together as if it were a skit.

"Malfoy, what're you doing sitting next to my sister?" her brother's face had suddenly gone bad, and he had a frown on his face.

"For your information, _Weasley, _I didn't know this was your sister. My, my, she has grown up to be much of a slut, now hasn't she?" he said, laughing.

"How dare you!" Hermione squealed, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Take that back, Malfoy," said Ron grinding his teeth.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Weasel. I mean, I don't mind her. She is a hot little thing after all, and how I'd love to just -" he didn't get to finish the question.

Ron raised his fist, and aimed it at his jaw. Before something could happen, Ginny restrained Ron's fist.

"Ginny! What are you doing! That little bastard just insulted you!" he protested.

Before Ginny could answer, Professor Snape had come to the chaos that was happening and took fifteen points off Gryffindor and a detention for Ron, Hermione and Harry.

After the class was finishing taking notes and Ginny had managed to score five points to Gryffindor for answering most of the questions and being the only one to make a amateur truth potion.

"Your welcome," Ginny said as she packed up her things while the class was dismissed.

"For what?" Draco replied.

"For saving your ass, that's what! My brother doesn't play games, Draco, so please don't insult me to piss him off, okay?" she said.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. You're not really a slut," he drawled lazily.

There was a long pause as both zipped up their bags.

"Exactly what would you love to do with that hot little body of mine's?" Ginny said, her face flushing.

Draco laughed inwardly, and then settled for a smug smirk. He took his hand and placed it over her neck, making circular motions with his fingers. She gave a little sigh and closed her eyes.

"Now, now, I wouldn't want to _make_ you a slut," he whispered in her ear. When she opened her eyes, he was gone, and the class was deserted. Ginny frowned. This seemed just a bit too familiar...


	4. Red Ribbons And Blood

__

The Seductress

Part IV

Red Ribbons and Blood

The next week, Draco found Ginny sitting on a chair cross-legged in the library. Large portions of books surrounded her, and she was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He swaggered over to her, and leaned over so that her back was leaning against his chest. He squinted, and saw that numerals and other symbols had been written, along with pictures and other drawings.

"Studying hard, are we?" he whispered in her ear. She gave a little jump, and looked at him with a frown.

"Don't do that! You gave me an awful fright. And for your information, I am just doing extra credit for Snape," she said haughtily, still flustered.

"Extra _credit_? With your grades, you don't need anything more," he said, taking out a chair and sitting next to her.

She shrugged. "Thanks, but Snape's pretty hard on the Gryffindors, and I really like Advanced Potions anyways, it gives me something to do, and it's productive."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What're are _you_ doing here, Mr. Malfoy, then? In the library?" she asked in mock shock.

"Wandering. Lunch is boring, especially if you have two hogs for friends," he notified her.

"Well at least you've got friends," murmured Ginny softly. He pretended not to notice and picked up one of the large books and read the title aloud.

"_Illegal Love Potions of the Century. _Interesting," Draco drawled sarcastically, slamming the book down on the table once more.

"Very interesting. You should let me tutor you sometimes." Ginny didn't look up, but he could see a faint smile quivering her lips.

"_You_? Tutor _me_? Why, I am insulted."

"It was just a suggestion. I mean, you're a good student and all, and you get good grades, but if you don't learn the correct formulas soon, Snape will have to take away _some _credit."

"You sound like Granger," he said with relish.

"Oh, don't compare me to her. I don't suffocate myself in books. Only the interesting ones. I assume you read?" she said, grinning.

"No, really? Of course I read! But I don't find books that interesting," he admitted.

"Seriously? I go crazy for romance books, they're so..."

"The pornographic kind?" he teased.

She snapped out of her trance. "Great, you really do have to ruin a civil conversation."

"I am just saying...I mean, everybody likes the juicy parts, don't they?" he challenged.

"I suppose you do, but I like the sadness, the plot, the theory. Unlike you and other perverted bastards, I actually read from the beginning," she said angrily, getting up from her seat.

"Hey, don't leave yet!" he protested as she packed up her books and slid them into her bag.

"And who are you to tell me what and what I should not do?" she proceeded to turn away, but as soon as she did, she felt strong arms embrace her waist and pull her backward into something soft.

Opening her eyes, she groaned. She was on Draco Malfoy's lap.

"You are so infuriating, honestly!" she said, squirming. The faint smell of his cologne reached her nostrils, and she couldn't help but notice that something hard was pressing against her backside.

"You know, squirming in resistance actually _turns_ teenage boys on."

She stopped squirming quickly.

"Ah, that's better. Now who says I don't like the plot of things? I'll have you know I heard a very good romance story when I was eight, and I loved the plot."

"Well of course, you prick, you were eight. Whoever heard of an eight year old being interested in porn?" Ginny said.

"You'd be surprised."

"You're sick."

"So, anyways, I was eight, and we had a nanny that took care of me because Dad was in major league with the Ministry and other...dark arts. The nanny's name was Elizabeth, and she used to tell me the most obscene myths about witches and wizards. Some were the muggle kind, but this one is about a witch and a wizard who fell in love."

"Aw, what a nice bedtime story," Ginny said harshly.

"We could make it one, if you want it in bed," whispered Draco. She squirmed a bit more, and he chuckled. He proceeded to tell the tale.

" ' In a small town in Hogesmade, this story takes place in 1876. A small family, a mother, and a daughter was the only one that lived there. They had rented a small house, and then other townsfolk started to arrive. They were all witches and wizards, of course. The daughter and the mother owned the town, for they had founded it first. The daughter's name was Valerie or something, the myth never really told much. She was eighteen, and she was beautiful. They say she had auburn hair, brown eyes and she was tall and slim. Every man that crossed her path fell in love with her, and she used to bed them...care for details?' " he drawled lazily.

"No thank you."

"Anyways, she used to bed them, and then she used to leave them. She was very seductive, you see. Her favorite color was red, because of her hair, and she always tied a small red ribbon around her hair. She slept with married men, younger men, older men, any kind. She was so beautiful that she was easily distracted, but she could seduce any man to do anything she wanted. Her mother didn't know about it, because Valerie never got married. In the town, she was known as 'Temptress' or 'Seductress' and many men would stay clear of her. Many years later, to be exact, in 1876, she met a man that had just moved, and he fell into her charms. However, she did not bed him easily until later in their relationship. She never left him, because they fell in love and planned to get married on February 14th, 1877. The man's name is unknown. He was well known for being 'The Healer'. His hands were completely magical, and with the touch of one finger, he could cure any wound except death. When the day had arrived, Valerie was already pregnant with a child, but she didn't know it yet. Everybody had arrived. The townsfolk, Valerie's mother, a close friend of Valerie's boyfriend's father, who's name was Molly or some other of a sort. All I am sure of is her name started with an M. But Valerie had not arrived to the ceremony yet. Pretty soon, people started to leave, but Valerie's husband to be still stayed, and waited with Valerie's mother. But she still hadn't arrived. Finally, her husband to be searched for her, and found her in the back of the church, murdered. She was wearing a satin red gown, and blood was now smeared across it, the knife right next to her body, with blood on it. The only thing untouched was the red ribbon on her hair."

There was such a long pause that Draco had to make sure Ginny was still awake.

"Wow," she said in awe.

"Good story, isn't it?" he said, catching that moment to place his hand on her thigh.

"Very good story," she croaked. "But what exactly happened to the unborn baby? She just died, just like that?" Ginny took the moment as she spoke to shove Draco's hand away.

"I guess. I don't know, exactly. Maybe her husband to be healed her, or something. But they never found out who murdered her," he said, settling for the top of her chest, swarming a finger down slowly.

"Draco..." she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's getting late. My God, I think I just missed some of the classes! I better go!" she said, getting up from his lap, must to his displeasure.

"Wait! It's too late; our last class is over in eight minutes," he informed her smugly.

"Oh great! Now I have to do extra, extra work! Just because of your damn fairy tales," she snapped.

"Hey, I can't help it if you didn't find my stories and lap inviting. Anyways, you're a hard worker, and you didn't miss Advanced Potions in third period, so you have nothing to worry about. You'll never do it again, right? You deserve a little slacking off," he said, grinning.

She sighed wistfully. "I suppose you're right. Oh well, I guess it's best before I turn into another Hermione Granger."

"The world wouldn't be safe. Now be a good little girl and come sit on my lap, and I'll tell you another little bedtime story."

Ginny smirked a little, which made her look drop dead sexy, but still not pretty. 

She settled herself on his lap again and formed her thin shaped lips into a pout.

"What exactly do good girls do?" she whispered, her teeth showing now.

"Well, they do whatever their masters tell them, and if they don't, they get spanked," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Spanked? Sounds absolutely lush."

"You just be a good little girl now," he muttered, pulling her closer.

~

"And then..." he stopped in mid sentence, looking at the snoring Ginny Weasley in his arms. They had gotten quite affectionate with each other ever since the amazing story he had borrowed from Elizabeth. 

"Mr. Malfoy, it's nine o'clock. The library was supposed to be closed about an hour ago, but I kindly delayed the time. So please let you and the girl out," prompted Madame Pince sleepily as she grabbed a pair of keys.

"Alright," he mumbled, bringing Ginny up to his chest so that he was carrying her. She felt soft and light, just as he thought she would feel. With slight struggle, he let himself out, and without a second thought, nearing the Slytherin's Common Room.

He was too sleepy to think about the risk he was taking, bringing a Gryffindor into his Prefect Dorm, but as soon as he said the password, he laid her on the bed slowly, and plotted himself near her left side, falling into a deep and well needed sleep.

~

The girl wavered over to the sleeping couple in mere embrace and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Father promised," she whispered to herself. "Father promised he and I would get married!"

She squinted her eyes, looking at the redhead beside her adored silver haired boy. She took out the wand beneath her robes, and pointed at the air. "Accio knife!"

As she waited, she smiled to herself. Things were about to get just a little more interesting.

~


	5. Lustful Thoughts

__

The Seductress

Part V

Lustful Thoughts

Virginia Weasley woke up with a soaring headache at the left of her temples. As she yawned, her eyes blinked into vision. It was a small room, in a forest green decor, and several other various items. She was lying on something rather soft, like silk. Groaning, as she got up, she felt her hands and arms ache everywhere. There was a striking pain everywhere in her body, especially her lower regions.

She looked beside her and screamed. Draco Malfoy was lying next to her on a green bed, sleeping peacefully. His eyes fluttered open through her screaming, and he finally had to place a hand over her mouth to get her to stop.

"What - what did you do!" she yelled, smacking him with a pillow.

"Stop! Ginny! Stop it! Virginia Weasley, you stop that right now!" he bellowed, finally avoiding her hand, which had caught aim to smack him.

"Oh my God, what happened to your arms?" Draco croaked softly, his eyes wandering on her clear flesh.

She looked down and caught her breath. The sleeves of the robes did not even conceal what was beneath. On her arms, were long, shagged scars, which followed throughout her skin completely. They looked hideous, and Ginny was in such shock that she did not dare to speak until sudden realization came to her.

"You - you've raped me!" Ginny accused, tears already pouring on her cheeks.

"No! No! Of course not! I didn't rape you!" Draco replied, his face filled with horror.

"Then what happened, Draco? You tell me right now why the fuck I am in pain right now!" she cried.

"I - you fell asleep in the library, and I took you to my bed, and then we both fell asleep! That's it, Ginny! I swear on my mother's life that I didn't rape you! All we did was sleep together- I mean, no, I mean, _really sleep_! I swear, oh God!" he groaned, eyeing the scars once more. Fresh new blood was now trickling it's way down her arm, and he felt helpless just looking at it.

"Oh God, it hurts, it hurts," she moaned, collapsing on the bed once more.

"Hold on... take off your robes," he ordered her gently.

"What! Are you insane?" Ginny yelled.

"Do it, I promise I won't hurt you," he pleaded.

Sighing, she slipped the cloak off her shoulders with a bit of help from Draco, revealing a short, black plaid skirt and a white blouse...that was drenched in blood.

"Oh my God!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Please calm down!" he said, although he was looking quite frantic now.

"Do something, you bastard!"

"Hold still, you little spoiled brat!" he snapped, starting to unbutton her blouse.

"Wait! What - what are you doing?" Ginny asked him fearfully. He examined her. She was drenched with blood, and she was about to be half naked except for her undergarment. She was completely helpless, and although he knew it was sick, he was enjoying how innocent she looked right then.

"I promise," he merely stated, and tugged off her blouse. Trying hard to look above her neckline, he gathered up some fresh towels from a nearby bathroom and soaked them with water, cleaning off the blood. It was like a dream, surreal, not really happening, but the fact that it was scared him to death.

When the blood was cleaned off, only two more scars were left remaining, jagged on top of her chest.

"Do a healing charm, don't just stand there like an idiot, you moron!" she snapped.

"Hush, no need for that," he muttered softly. Taking a spare hand, his finger swayed softly throughout the first scar, and he felt her shiver underneath him. This made his throat feel dry, but as soon as he was done, the scar was gone, and fresh new freckled skin replaced it.

"What the fuck?" she whispered, her dry tear stains halfway on her face, and she was gaping at him.

"Stay still," he ordered in reply, running a finger again on the other scar, and soon, it had vanished too.

"_What are you_?"

"I don't know, okay! Can we please just concentrate on relieving your pain and not on my gifts," he said furiously.

Ginny waited patiently as the scars got replaced by new skin, and the pain was slowly going away. He handed her a blouse, after drenching it in water and casting a dry spell on it. She put it on, buttoning it, taking her time. He sat on the bed, staring at her. 

God, she was ... 

Beautiful? Yes, for the first time in Hogwarts, she had looked...beautiful. His throat suddenly caught in a lump, and he felt strangely sick. The only reason that she looked beautiful was when she had waken up, screaming in frustration, dreading in innocence, and smeared with...

Yes, blood. As much as Draco hated to admit it, she looked rather pretty with blood, drenched with it. He shook his head, calling himself sick and perverted. How could he think she looked beautiful in blood? It was just too sickening to think about at this moment. 

"Can you stop staring?" she whispered, new tears forming.

"The least you can do is thank me, you know," he told her.

"Oh yes, thank you my precious, for raping me, and then healing me with the most absurd healing powers you won't even tell me about...you remind me of..." she stopped in mid sentence, her eyes clouding. 

"Who?" he asked.

She took this time to do a rather strange thing. As she put on her robes, she showed him her hands, while looking at them. His eyes widened, and saw that tiny scars were placed on her hand, but no, these weren't like the ones in the morning. These were old, as if they had been there and producing for years.

"Just a little boy I met," she finished lamely.

"Oh," said Draco, watching her leave.

"Mal- Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." And with that, she closed the door, leaving him sitting on his bed with his thoughts.

It looked as if he had found out where the little eight year old girl in the satin red gown smeared with blood was.


	6. If Looks Could Kill

__

The Seductress

Part VIII

If looks could kill

The attacks continued on Ginny, as if it were a tradition. She grew very weary over the days, and Draco tended to her wounds with the tip of his fingers. Ginny felt a special sensation, something growing rapidly when he touched her. Soaked in blood would have made some people uneasy, but she got used to it, and she had felt a sudden urge to pour the blood through her, over and over again, the scars were numbing her pain, and Draco merely healed them, and they would spend long nights talking until Ginny bid him a goodnight and went to her own bed, where she woke up, scars on her arms, blood trickling through them. 

Finally, after three weeks, Draco had finally said what he needed to.

"It's not as if I don't like you coming here Ginny, you know I do," he started to say as a cute blush formed in her cheeks. "But you can't go all your life getting hurt and expecting me to be there. You need to do something, fast. This is a serious problem, it's abuse. Promise me you'll do something."

"Oh c'mon, there's nothing to do. I've gotten hurt before. More than physically. I am strong, I am not a baby, Draco," she protested meekly.

"Ginny, please! You have to do something! We need to figure out who's doing this and why."

"Isn't it obvious? The first night I got the scars, I was with you. Surely you have more than one or two admirers, and they are absolutely insane. If you are insisting that I help myself, well I think the only way to stop these attacks is to stop talking to you," she merely replied.

There was a long pause, as Draco sat there on his bed, with an expressionless emotion on his face.

"There is another way," he started.

"Tell me," said Ginny, crossing her arms over her midriff. 

"You could spend the night here, and then we both pretend to fall asleep until the intruder comes. Yes! It's perfect. If she goes into your bedroom, and sees it's vacant, surely she will deduct that you're staying over. I am sure I heard of a spell to keep you awake, so we won't have to worry if your little stalker arrives late," he produced smugly.

"I guess that could work. But are you sure? What if our intruder comes and sees that we see her, and attacks us both?" she said, grimacing.

"I'll be sure to have something handy just in case this happens. C'mon, Ginny, where's your sense of adventure?" he said, patting her shoulder thoughtfully.

"Adventure is one thing. Murder is another."

~

After classes, Ginny reluctantly let Draco lead her to his Prefect Dorm, and she changed into her long, heavy green colored nightgown in his small spare bathroom after a light shower and brushing of teeth. When she was done, she awkwardly sat on the corner of his bed as she heard the shower turn on, which meant Draco was in the bathroom, naked, and using soap.

She shuddered for an unknown reason. The fact that Draco was in there, with his toned body disturbed her. Why should he be alone? Why couldn't she join him?

The thought formed into her subconscious all too late. She shook herself. For a Gryffindor and good girl, she sure was thinking improper thoughts. Finally, her eyes began to get extremely tired, and she ended up lying on the bed, scrunching into the corner of his bed sheets, resting her eyes.

I won't fall asleep. I won't fall asleep. 

A hand shook her awake, and she sat up, startled, and sighed a breath of relief. It was only Draco, and he was dressed in black robes and matching slippers. His hair wasn't as slicked back as usual; it was hanging messily to the sides of his forehead, making him look rather charming. 

He didn't say a word as he took off his slippers and slipped into bed, pouring the covers over them.

"When do you think she'll arrive?" he said, breaking the unusual silence.

"I don't know. Probably late at night, because I stay up late, and she always seems to know when I am asleep," Ginny explained thoughtfully.

"Oh."

Ginny had turned over, so Draco was facing her back. He cleared his throat so she turned her head and looked up at him.

"What?" she croaked sleepily.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," she complained.

He ignored this statement and continued.

"If I were the last man on earth, would you sleep with me?"

Ginny sat up, surprised that he had enough nerve to ask her such a question. She glared at him. It was hard to do, since she was flattered that he had asked that question, and through the skin peeking through the bathrobe, she certainly knew the answer. But Ginny was stubborn, and she didn't liked to be teased.

"You woke me up for that? Honestly, all you guys think about is sex," she mumbled.

"Oh, and you don't think about it? Don't tell me you're a virgin or something."

"Well, why not? I am only fourteen, aren't I?" she asked.

"Well, yeah I guess that's young. For a girl anyway."

"When did you lose it?" she snapped.

"Thirteen," he said, shrugging.

"You are so sick!" she grumbled.

"You still didn't answer my question. Would you sleep with me if I was the last man on earth?" he said.

"I don't know! God, when did we get into the subject of intercourse anyway?"

"Is that what you call it? Intercourse," he sneered. "Well I call it sex. Hot, rough ..."

"Okay! Okay! More than I needed to know. Listen, I really want to rest my eyes, since I won't be able to sleep. Can you stop with all the questions?"

There was a awkward silence as Ginny closed her eyes, unable to fall asleep; the charm that Draco had put on her was working it's way into her body, and she felt oddly cranky to the fact that she wouldn't be able to asleep while an insane murderer was prowling around.

As Ginny was lost in her thoughts, Draco was lost in his. He had his eyes open and blinked every so often, of course, but what he was really watching was her. She looked pretty in green, although not as beautiful as she looked in red. Red blood, he added, shuddering. Her nightgown was slightly parted, and her creamy flesh came into view. He remembered that time where she had sat in his lap, causing a huge reaction from him. He remembered how she cute she looked when she scowled at him and how amazed she looked after that story he had told. A sudden rush of worry flood through him. The story, he noted, sounded oddly familiar. Besides having it heard from Elizabeth, he was quite sure that it was a part of him, something he hadn't reviewed all his life, but had it inside of him.

He examined her face, which was scrunched up slightly; her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her lips were primed into a thin, line, and soft lips they looked, they were converted into a mere frown. Her face was small and apple shaped, and when her peaceful breathing ensued, he felt the need to run his hand through her hair, his fingers itching. Her hair, which was flaming red, a rare color, was a different sort of enticing, and Draco had taken an immense liking to it. Making sure that her eyes were still closed, and her breathing had not taken any intakes, he raised one finger and gently prodded one string of hair with it. 

Her hair felt like soft silk, rushing through his finger. He was so concentrated on her hair that he did not see a hooded figure emerge into the room. The lights lowered slightly, and Draco frowned, taking his fingers off of her hair and pretending to be asleep. He poked Ginny softly, and whispered, "She's here."

There was no telling whether Ginny had heard him or not, but Draco swore he felt her stiffen slightly. 

He peeked slightly through his eyelashes, as he saw the hooded person come closer. It was hard to see her face, for her robes were far too long and covering almost every inch of her. Suddenly, she stopped in front of Ginny's "sleeping" figure, and explored the insides of her robes until she emerged with something from her hand. A sharp looking knife shined across the darkness. 

Draco clutched his wand a bit tighter, which he had managed to get out from underneath his pillow and sneak it into his hand. The person lowered and the knife neared Ginny's arm.

He knew what he had to do. He got up, and the hooded person backed away, surprised that he had awaken.

"Stay where you are!" he demanded, his wand pointing at her. Ginny had opened her eyes also, and was looking at the hooded figure with complete terror upon her face.

The knife dropped from the intruder's hand and into the floor, and as Ginny and Draco were distracted, the intruder took this chance to run. Draco had his wand ready. "_Reciprico_!"

She was on the floor now, unconscious. Wand in his hand, Draco leaned forward and Ginny followed him sleepily. He pointed the wand at the her chest and took off her hood, and emerged from the hood were thick wisps, of brown hair...

~

_Who is it? Well, I can tell you guys it's not Pansy! Haven't you guys learned yet that I like to surprise people? Tsk, tsk..._

Also, for the person who asked me what myth I used...I am shocked! I made the whole "Seductress Marries Healer" myth by myself, of course! I don't like copying, or changing words, and although I find myself doing it sometimes, I always try to be original. So for anyone who wants to know, the myth belongs to me, and can't be used. I created it for the plot. Let me give you a clue (although I am sure everyone has already figured it out): Relive. That's all. 

Thanks, everyone for reviewing, I really love reading your kind words.

-Court


	7. Sinister Bride

_The Seductress_

Part VII

Sinister Bride

The hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist firmly, her fingernails digging into his skin. Her hood flapped over her hair again, concealing her face. Ginny screamed as Draco fell onto the floor, and the person leaned over him. She looked around frantically. She needed a wand, but the only wand was Draco's, which the intruder had now taken. She groaned in confusion and then felt numb as she watched the scene reveal itself. The intruder lowered it's head and kissed him on the lips gently, before running away, slamming the door behind her, a strand of brown hair throwing itself onto the air.

~

__

She was embarked across the ground. Images flashed through her closed eyelids.

"Are you okay?" the familiar voice said.

The Seductress fluttered her eyelashes open and smiled.

"It was her again, pushing me. She thinks just because I hang around you, I am going to bed you and run away."

He smiled, causing her to blush slightly. "She doesn't know you. She's new in town, give her a chance. That girl works with my father, and it's only right to give her respect."

The Seductress glared. "Respect? What about me? Just because everyone gave me a label in this town as a mere whore, it doesn't necessarily mean that I am one. She can't go off just abusing me just because she thinks you and her are to be married."

"We? We are nothing but only acquaintances. Yes, my father has been talking about my marriage, but it is only if I am not fit to find myself a bride. Come, Vi -"

"Don't say it," she warned him playfully, a smirk across her lips. "I hate that name. My mother should be cursed for naming a newborn that."

"Come along," he finished, placing his hand into hers.

~

Hermione Granger's eyes tumbled thoroughly across the page, and was oddly aware that two eyes were watching her. She looked around and met green ones. Shrieking, she jumped up in shock, dropping the book in the process. She sighed in relief, her face replaced with a scowling frown at her friend, Harry, who had obviously been watching her read. It was creepy, she had gone downstairs to the vacant common room to read something in front of the comforting and heated fireplace. Since tomorrow was Saturday, she found it to be alright to stay up a bit late. 

"You scared the daylights out of me, Harry! What are you doing, in the middle of the night?" she asked, still breathing hard. He grinned at her.

"Sorry, 'Mione, didn't want to _disturb _you. What is that you're reading, anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing that's of your concern, I won't tell you till you tell me why you scared the hell out of me."

He sighed, the faint smile quivering his lips. "Ron's going with Lavender."

"What?" a crestfallen Hermione's voice erupted.

"Sorry Herm," Harry looked at her.

"To the Valentine's Ball?" Hermione questioned, although she knew the answer.

"Yes. I decided to tell you, at night, because Ron really likes her and all..."

"Right."

"I thought maybe we could go together, as friends. I mean, it's better than going alone," he suggested.

"Right. Alone. Okay, fine," she answered timidly.

He brightened instantly, grinning. "Great!"

She forced a weak smile. 

"So, what was it that you were reading?"

"Oh, it's lovely, wait till you hear." She proceeded in showing him a cover of pure satin red, with curly script as the title.

_The Seductress_

First Edition - X X X Version

__

" X X X?" Harry read, looking at her slyly.

Hermione blushed. "It's the best I could find. Anyway, the book's not really dirty, yet, anyway. It's a wonderful myth."

"Who's it written by?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. It's supposed to be stuff that really happened, or a myth that's been handed down from generations to generations."

He paused before speaking. "Oh, I see."

"I better get to sleep," she said, putting the book neatly on the armchair. He nodded at her, and watched as she walked upstairs. He took one more look at the book and picked it up, wondering why it seemed so weird. There was a slight tingle to his fingers, as if the book was affecting him. He shook his head. It wasn't possible. He opened it, going to the last page. He stared hard at it. There were no written words. Harry found this extremely unusual, and went to the previous page. Nothing, nor trace of a letter existed. He frantically searched through the last eleven pages before he found words. 

__

She felt dizzy, a sudden motion surrounding her. A lump in her throat was forming uneasily. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Why did she feel like this, when she had made love to the man that she was meant to be with? She clutched her stomach, moaning 

There were no more written words.

~

Weeks passed by, and January turned into February quickly. Exams were starting, and people were studying hard through their books, making up last minute homework, and barging into libraries, looking for books they would need to know how to make a Forgetfulness potion, or what was Frank the Third famous for, or what did Allison Monroe discover first, the Polyjuice Potion, or the Cremation Charm?

There were other things besides exams, of course. Word had gotten around that Professor Dumbledore and the other remaining members of the staff were planning to give the students a Valentine's Ball, a simple dance where the students were to dress properly in dress robes or their own dresses and suits, and celebrate Valentine's Day.

The only couple of people, however, that did not seem interested in studying frantically or planning what they should wear to the dance were Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Ginny had not been able to speak to Draco unless they passed each other in the halls, smiling or nodding at each other. She was becoming helpless by the second, unsteady for the exams, and nervous about the dance. She was planning on going stag, alone, and just hang around for a while before returning to the Common Room. She was not into festivities or love, and was not keen on going on another date with Neville, who seemed to be wanting to catch her eye. 

Draco, obviously was avoiding her. Confused from the events that happened weeks ago that night, he seemed to notice that Ginny was not getting hurt anymore, and although he found the need and want to talk to her, he knew it would be unnecessary. After all, he had healed her the times she had been hurt, and it was best to stay away from her so that whoever the person was, would not feel the need to ensue his or her attacks on Ginny.

It wasn't as if he didn't try to talk to her, no, he had tried on various occasions to get hold of her, but she was either not paying attention, or busy to even look her way. Finally, on the near end of the first week of February, he got his chance. Three last classes had been cancelled in the day, because of a Staff Meeting. It was crazy, students were doing last minute studying or going outside to practice Qudditch. Some were even daring enough to go out in the cool air and swim in the lake.

Draco, however, was strutting across the halls and happened to pass by the library, and walked in, on first instinct. He didn't go there often, but when he did, he found the library to be interesting. As he went inside, his eye caught on flashing red hair nearby. Strolling across the stacks of books and muggle enhanced computers, he took a seat next to the redhead, who was reading a small little leathered book quietly, her lips more swollen then usual. Her red hair was tangled, and there were faint black circles under her eyes.

"Hey," he said, startling her.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Hi," she replied softly, bringing a strand of red hair from her forehead.

"So, haven't seen you lately," he remarked as she went back to her book. She looked up again, and pulling a small ribbon in the page she was reading, she set the book down on the table and folded her fingers.

"Well, you've been the one avoiding me," Ginny accused, as another strand fell over her eye. He reached up and took the time to brush it away, making her cheek collide with his fingers. A strange, rush flashed through his body, and he looked at her curiously, waiting for her reaction. Surprisingly, she gave none. She just stared at him.

"I've been busy. So, no more attacks huh?" he asked, a lousy attempt at feeble conversation.

"No. But I still didn't forget what happened that night," she commented quietly.

"Me either," he admitted.

"So, did the kiss seem familiar?"

He looked at her, puzzled. 

"I mean, you've kissed a lot of girls before, did it seem familiar, like you've kissed her before or something?" Ginny said, her face turning a faint shade of red. 

He chuckled, and frowned a bit. "No, it didn't seem familiar."

"Can - can I ask you permission to like, examine your room...please?"

Draco shot her a strange look. 'Has she gone mad' he thought.

"Um, why?"

She blushed harder. "Oh, never mind, it's stupid."

"No, what?"

"Well, there might - there might be clues, you know."

Ginny suddenly began to feel very stupid as the puzzled look on Draco's face expanded.

"Well, okay, I guess. Let's go now."

Surprised, Ginny left the book she was reading at the table, and they started walking. Suddenly, a fast tingling rushed through her fingers as she felt flesh across them. She looked down at her feet, and allowed Draco's fingers to slip through hers.

~

__

Thank you all for reviewing, though I have to say it's not really Hermione lol. I didn't know you guys would think that, but I guess that's what I get for the wisp of brown hair thing. Anyways, to BlondieChild: Thanks for your great reviews, I made a mistake in the summary, it was supposed to be VI, I'm sorry, I'm not good with roman numerals. Thanks everyone for reviewing and I assure you that you will find out who the mystery person is soon. Some of you will be surprised, some of you will not...

Love,

-Court


	8. The First Kiss

__

The Seductress

Part VIII

The First Kiss

His room looked slightly different, somehow. Ginny observed it with eager eyes, trying to find anything, any evidence of wrongdoing. But it seemed the same. Yet, there was something strange in this room, something left behind. She could feel it. And that's when her eye caught on it. It was a simple, red ribbon, on the floor, and she picked it up, wandering her fingertips through the rich material. She sighed in the enriched smell of roses, and examined it closely. 

"What is it, Ginny?" Draco's voice interrupted her rushing thoughts. Ginny looked back at him, her lips set into a small frown.

"Was this here, in your room, before?" she asked curiously, trying not to seem too nosey. Although Draco didn't seem like a guy that would have red ribbons around, there were other girls and admirers that hung around his room too, she thought, it was common sense. The thought of another girl hanging around Draco's room and sleeping in his bed gave a sudden ache in her chest, although Ginny didn't realize it at first.

"Well, of course not. I don't think it was the person who cut you either, Gin. She had her hood on too closed up to leave behind a hair ribbon. Why would you think it was here before?"

'Oh, fuck.' 

"Well, I mean...there's lots of girls it could belong to, I mean, I must not be the only girl that's in your dorm, right?" she stammered, silently smacking her head with an invisible hand. 'I'm such an idiot' she thought. Why was she prying so much in Draco's business, and did it matter if another girl was there? He was only a good friend to study with, to talk, and occasionally flirt with, right?

Draco gave her a strange look. "Well, actually, Gin, you're only the second girl I've had in my dorm."

Ginny tried hard not to smile, but her eyes lit up anyway, and she felt her cheeks turn bright red. "Really?" she said, excitedly. When he gave her an amusing smile, she tried not to seem too giddy about it. "Who was the first?" she said aloud, regretting it as soon as it came out of her mouth, as Draco's face turned oddly grave.

"It doesn't really matter. Put that ribbon on, I think it would fit you."

Wondering about why he had changed the subject so quickly, she obeyed his order and swirled the red ribbon over her red, straight hair, and smiled. A new sensation was floating through her, and her mind was turning strangely numb. Her fingertips were tingling, and something seemed to be brushing across her head. 

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny blinked, once, and twice, just to make sure she could. Then she shot him a flashing smirk. 

"Of course I am, Draco, why wouldn't I be? I mean, I am here in the dorm of this gorgeous guy who's also known as the Sex God around here, right?" She plopped down on his bed, and blinked innocently at him. He was trying hard not to gape, she could tell. But suddenly, she didn't give a damn, something else was sprouting inside of her, something new, refreshing, something that made her want to do exciting things, and she want to ensue the emotion.

"Huh what?" 

"You heard me. Now why don't you just join me on the bed, and we could do a little sleeping of our own?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

All Draco could do was gape at her. Of course, he was thinking very outrageous things of what she could mean, since he was a normal, hormonal raged teenager, but he was shocked beyond belief, that sweet, innocent, virgin (as far as he could tell) Ginny would suggest such things.

"Isn't that supposed to be the boy's line?" he said at last, breaking the odd silence.

She shrugged, and then glared at him. "How very sexist of you, Draco. Like girls don't get turned on as easily as boys do," she said casually.

"Well - I wouldn't know ..."

"Really? I thought you were so _experienced_, eh? What happened to the cheap talk about all the whores you've been with since you were thirteen?"

"Ginny, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, Draco, I'm feeling fine," she leaped off the bed and lunged for his shirt, grabbing him to her, pressing her against him. Her arms swung around his neck, and he kissed her softly. The soft, tender lips he had been dying to touch were now his. He was now suffocating into the intoxinating scent of roses, which belonged to her. His hands moved through her hair, and he felt the ribbon float away from it. Suddenly, Ginny pulled away harshly, wiping her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened, and she had a look of terror upon her face.

"Oh God - what did we just do? Oh no, my brother's going to kill me!" Ginny groaned.

"What? But Gin, you were the one..."

"Listen, I need to go... I just can't trust myself around you, can I Draco?" she said, a furious glare his way. She left the red ribbon on the floor, and started out the door.

"Wait! Gin! Your ribbon..."

Ginny paused, trying to decide if she should leave and make it dramatic, or pick up the beautiful red ribbon, and squatted down to pick it up and tie it to her hair again. She began the process of leaving again.

Then, she suddenly turned around, a dazed look on her face as she blinked once or twice. She gave a smirk.

"You know, there's a Valentine's Ball coming up. Maybe we should go together."

"What?!"

"Pick me up at eight."

Then she slammed the door.

~

"Father! You promised!"

"I will talk to his father. Lucius arranged it with me too, sweetie. There must've been a slight misunderstanding."

"Really? You'll take care of it?"

"Of course, sweetie. My daughter gets everything she wants, doesn't she?"

"Thank you," she replied sweetly.

"You will be married to Draco Malfoy by the end of your 7th year Graduation."

~

She opened her journal, and started to furiously write with her quill.

Dear Journal,

Father said he'll 'take' care of it. Well, too damn bad, I know all too well that my father's not very clever at making arrangements. Maybe I'll give this little love triangle a little push in the ass. It'll happen on Valentine's Day. I can't wait, I'm so excited...what else would give little Drakey a little surprise other than his true love destroyed? 

~

Meanwhile, a certain, red book in the deserted Gryffindor Common Room flipped open to nine pages before the end, and an invisible hand seemed to be writing new words.

__

Well that kind of sucked, I know. And I used too many ~'s. But anyways, just to keep the juices flowing, who's the girl that's planning an evil deed on Valentine's? What does the red ribbon have to do with the story, anyway? *cough*ReadSeductressMyth*cough* And what exactly, is going to happen, at the Valentine's Ball? Well, that's kind of obvious, but I DO like to surprise people *evil grin*

Remember to leave a review,

Love,

~Court


	9. Red Is For Sin

_The Seductress_

Part IX

Red is For Sin

Ginny had gone to sleep soon after that, she was in a state of almost collapsing. Her forehead was aching, and she was feeling oddly dizzy. She didn't want to stay awake; her eyes were dying to close. As they did, she had a sudden vision of full darkness before something else replaced the picture. It was a woman. But not just any woman. She looked just like her. The woman had red, straight hair, and was wearing a long, flowing dress, which caressed the air each way. She was smiling sadly up to the sky, as she was sitting on the grass. Then suddenly, she heard a male voice speak.

__

"Virginia, please..."

"Don't, don't, okay?" 

"I promise I won't let her get away with this, I promise..."

"She kissed you! She kissed you, and she made me see it, she made me see it, after hours just after our bare lips collided, she kissed you!" Virginia's voice was outraged, and there was a crack in her words.

"Virginia," the male voice spoke calmly. "Yes, we kissed. And yes, she kissed me after. But I felt nothing, nothing at all! Don't you understand?"

"Why should I understand? Why, why tell me why now!" Virginia challenged, her creamy white shoulders shaking.

"Because I love you, and only you."

Virginia looked up at him with woeful eyes. "Prove it."

He gave her a small smile, and she returned it, her smile quivering at her lips. He reached out his hand, and she reluctantly took it, massaging her palm within his. She shivered, perhaps because of the cold, and he edged his face gently toward hers, kissing the hem of her jaw, and going forward to her sweet, tender lips. The pressure was building inside of her, and her hands swayed across to his hips, clutching him tightly. It was pouring rain now, soft raindrops dripping against the ground, bringing the aura of the smell of fresh, green grass. Her clothes were getting wet, and her hair was drenched as he pulled away from her with difficulty. "Let's go," he whispered, tugging at the sleeve of her long dress. She followed, dazed.

"No, please..."

"I love you."

She bit her lip. She reached up to touch her hair, and realized it was bare. She picked the ribbon off of the grass and tied it around her hair again, and gave him a small grin, following him.

~

February 12th. Two more days until Valentine's Day. The days grew restlessly by as Draco saw Ginny's change in personality seep into Hogwarts. She was growing more popular, as she circled around boys and whispered suggestively in their ears. The only boy she hadn't charmed yet was Potter. He seemed puzzled, yet horrified when she came near him, and Draco found this rather strange, as Potter was always very taken with Ginny. Ginny grew more flirtatious than ever, getting asked on many dates. Draco grew more resentful toward her as he watched her grinning across Seamus Finnigan, an Irish Gryffindor. He scowled, thinking of many ways to punch his head apart, and pull on Ginny's hair. What was going on with her? Finally having enough, he glanced at the red ribbon that was shining in her hair and stormed out of the Great Hall, punching the wall furiously. Then, he felt rather stupid as he felt his fist become more painful. Suddenly, there were footsteps and a pat on his shoulder.

He turned around, looking into the green eyes of Harry Potter, the person he least expected to see, or want to see.

"What do you want?" Draco snarled, still pissed about the stinging numbness that was surrounding his fist.

"It's about Ginny...there's something different, and since I know you guys hang out a lot together, I wanted to know if she confided in you about what's going on with her lately." Potter seemed troubled, and pretty desperate, since he was asking help from an enemy. Draco glared at him.

"We don't 'hang out' exactly. Sure, we talk, but what better way to piss off Weasley than to sleep with his sister?"

The amusement in his voice was probably what made Harry bang his hand against Draco's forehead, leaving him to smack the back of his head against the hard wall.

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me," Harry snapped. "Why - don't - we have - a fucking - civil conversation - about why Ginny's acting this way."

Draco squirmed. "I don't know."

"Tell me the truth, Malfoy!"

Draco sighed. "The ribbon. The red ribbon...she was in my room, she found it, and then she put it on, and that's when these things started to happen."

Harry gave out an audible gasp. "When - when - where - when was she in your room?" he stammered.

Draco smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?

His rival gave a disgusted snort. "Whatever, Malfoy. The room part is what Ron will have to deal with. But - wait, did you say a red ribbon?"

"Yeah."

Harry paused, and let him go. "Err- I got to go check something. Thanks."

Draco gaped at his retreating back. Thanks? From Potter? Things were definitely starting to fuck up.

~

February 13th.

"Ginny?!"

"I'm in the bathroom, dressing."

Draco gulped. "What do you mean, dressing?"

"I wanted to see how I look in the dress I'm wearing to the Ball."

"Ginny, I need to talk to you."

"Fine, come in."

Draco reluctantly swung the door open and stopped. His mouth opened slightly, and he gave out a breath.

Ginny was dressing slowly, a red, short, dress halfway up her thighs. Her back was bare, and available for Draco to see. He quickly covered his eyes with his hand with difficulty.

Finally, after some rumbling of fabric, she turned around and said, "You can look now."

He opened his eyes and took his hand away, and looked at the dress. The dress. It looked so familiar...

Her birthday party. Her swinging around, examining herself in the dress, she looked so beautiful, especially with the blood smeared across it, all the blood...

He shook himself. "That dress. You wore that to your...eighth birthday party."

She looked at him. "How'd you ..."

"Take that ribbon off," interrupted Draco suddenly. She gave him a blank look, before reaching up to pull it from her hair, leaving it shining on her creamy white shoulders. Draco suddenly had a deja vu, creamy white shoulders, where had he seen creamy white shoulders before? He shook himself again, eyeing her.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said, red creeping up to her cheeks. "How'd you get in? Only Gryffindors know the password, Draco. You should leave. Nobody's in the dorm right now, but once they get up from the Common Room..." her voice faded slowly as she looked at the hungry look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ginny," he stopped, looking at her dress again. She blushed, and turned away from him. 

"Please leave."

"Ginny...something happened to you. When you wore that ribbon..."

"I know, okay! I know! Oh God, did I just let you see my half naked when you came in?"

He nodded reluctantly, causing her to groan. "What's wrong with me Draco? What's wrong with me?"

Draco didn't answer. He was looking at the smear of blood on the edge of her dress, near her hip. She spoke again.

"Stop, stop looking at me like that. What is it? Oh, the blood. I'm planning to clean it later..."

"Mandy gave it to you..." he murmured. Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"Nothing...don't clean it. Just wear something see through over it, so you won't get cold...that dress is awfully short, especially since you haven't worn it since you were eight."

"You're the boy..."

"What?"

Ginny shook herself. "Nothing." She pushed past him, and entered the dormroom. He followed her, and watched as she rummaged through her drawers. She took out her Hogwarts robes, and her uniform.

"You should really leave," she said again.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, but..."

There was a long silence as Draco sat on her bed. She sat there, cross legged on the floor, her uniform and robes on top of her lap, looking at him woefully.

"Did you mean, what you said, about me taking you to the ball?" he finally asked.

She shrugged, a blush growing again into her flesh. "I guess. I mean, it'd be fun, to have someone to dance with, unless of course, you'd rather go with someone else."

"No! I mean, no, not really."

Ginny smiled, the innocent look spread across her face. He wanted to sigh of relief. The girl, the girl that had been flirting with almost every guy in the school was gone. The innocent Ginny was back, and still in her sinful red dress.

"Are you going to just sit on my bed and stare at me all day?" Ginny joked. He smiled at her and reached his hand out, and she took it, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Ginny," he whispered, leaning close to her. She sighed, closing her eyes as the kiss came. His tender, soft way bewildered her, as she thought he would be rough and hurried, but she didn't want to complain. She found herself lost in the kiss, and it was far too late before she realized her back was against the bed, and he was leaning over her, her bare flesh brushing up against his covered leg. She pushed him away gently, shaking her head.

"You _really_ need to go, please," she said, her voice cracking. Draco's eyes went wide.

"No!" the harshness in his voice scared her, and she backed away from him, the silk of her dress brushing against her legs.

He was obviously surprised himself, because a moment later he said, "I'm sorry. It's just...oh, never mind."

She smiled at him knowingly, and gave him another soft kiss on the lips before nodding her head toward the door. He started to get up, but then brushed his fingers against her hair.

"You look really beautiful in red," he said softly.

Ginny blushed, and enjoyed the tingling sensation of his skin against her scalp.

"Kiss me again, I need you to kiss me," she muttered, her eyes closed. His lips were on hers once again, except this time, instead of being tender, it was hungrily, and she felt her back against the softness of her bed again. She placed both of her hands on the sides of her face, ensuing the kiss further. Their tongues dipped into each other, and it was just too late, too enjoyable to stop. He was on top of her, and everything except the soft scent of his neck rushed out of her mind.

And on the bathroom floor, was a gleaming piece of red fabric.

~

__


	10. A Change Of Plan

_The Seductress_

Part X

A Change Of Plan

February 13th.

What thrilled Ginny about the Valentine's Ball the most was the fact that she was going with Draco. They had gotten so familiar with each other over the past months that it seemed hard not to talk. As they passed in hallways, they smiled at each other, and Ginny looked away, blushing, as if they had a secret that nobody knew. And whenever Potions Class arrived, Ginny and Draco would sit next or near each other, and scribbled down their notes, each with a small grin on their faces.

Of course, it wouldn't be too long until everybody started to take notice.

It was brainy Hermione Granger that figured it out first. She was looking around the classroom for potions ingredients when she happened to see a secret glance between the heated couple. Of course, she knew she couldn't jump to conclusions so fast, and so after she productively did her homework and extra credit and studied for hours for her upcoming N.E.W.T.S. or other small exams, she did her fair amount of research.

Hermione followed Ginny almost everywhere, sometimes without her knowing. However, she was disappointed. Ginny went nowhere unusual, and spent most of her time reading up Potions books in the library. Finally, after dinner, Ginny claimed she needed to go upstairs to get something from her dorm, but Hermione Granger was not one to be fooled, and saw that Draco had gotten up after a few minutes. Finishing her food quickly, and receiving odd looks from her two best friends as she got up hurriedly, she swished from the Great Hall and into the deserted hallway.

She looked around, frowning. Ginny's red hair or Draco's noticeable gland of silver was not anywhere in sight. Sighing, she made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and knocked on the door on Ginny's dorm, which she shared with five other classmates. There was a pause, and no answer. Hermione tried again, but no answer. Finally, she swung open the door and peeked in.

What caught her sight was a nearby bed, which Ginny was merrily sitting on next to (Hermione gaped) Draco, who was chattily talking to her, and every so often brushing away a piece of her hair.

The door closed, and Hermione leaned against it, her breathing becoming rather unsteady by each moment. Draco and Ginny?! No, it couldn't be possible. But she had seen it, with her own eyes. How could she have mistaken the first day that Ginny had come into Advanced Potions and she was sitting next to him? How could she have not warned her, that Malfoy was a name cruelly used? That he was using her, to relive his sick fantasies? How could she have thought Ginny was a careless young girl, and she didn't know what she was doing. As her breathing became steadier, anger flooded through her. Why had Ginny not told her, her brother? Her ex-crush, Harry? She was about to storm in, when the door swung open, and Hermione instinctively pulled herself against the wall, flattening her back body against it. Ginny and Draco left, holding hands. Hermione's heart leaped slightly. It was strange to see an evil person like Draco do something as intimate and loving as holding hands. Hermione shook her head, trying to get the mental images out as she fought to hide herself from their view. He laughed at something she said, and then he leaned down and...kissed her. Right on her forehead, then her nose, and then softly on her lips. Ginny seemed stricken by the kiss, and was still holding onto his shoulders for support. He put his arm around her, and they both exited the Common Room, leaving Hermione toward her thoughts.

~

Harry still held the book in his hands, and was reading the words intently. Hermione was right, he thought, his eyebrow furrowing slightly. 'This book is really interesting'. He had gone past chapter twenty five, where the Healer and the Seductress were falling into romance, and although it was a large book fulfilled with sixty two chapters, he noticed that half of them were missing. He went to the last page where he had seen written words before. And then he gaped. New words had formed. He examined them hurriedly, and blinked. They described how the Seductress was feeling after she had made love to the Healer, (Harry wondered how they had gotten there, since he had not seen the story continued until today). But then, after the new story sentences, were written words that were not printed. They weren't the continuation of the story. He studied the small sentences, with tiny font, over and over again, before they started to form themselves in his head. It looked slightly like Hermione's handwriting, which was scribbled hurriedly in black quill ink.

_red hair, silver hair_

virginia - seductress

healer, name unknown

seductress murdered valentine's day

seductress - red ribbon

healer - healing powers

1877

He looked forward, and frowned. After the little inscription detail from Hermione, she had glued on another piece of yellowish paper, that was printed, but not from the story, but looked as if it had been ripped from a book, which it probably was.

**Myths**

--------

.......as described below.

The most famous myths are not well known in Wizarding heritage. Myths are legend or tales passed down to prove a point or to teach life lessons. However, one myth, has been approved from what has happened ages ago. "Deg Sehug," a tale from Saudi Arabia, (translated to English: The Seductress), has been actually performed in real life, in a nearby village of England. Rumors tell us this much source. Virginia Riddle & an Unknown Healer in a village imported in Hogesmade were madly in love until Virginia was murdered on February 14th, drenched in her satin dress. Sources tell us the Healer had sworn on his life that he would get her back, even if it took a whole lifetime. 

There was no more information. Harry's eyes wandered over to Hermione's written words, and over to the information at the bottom. There was a mystery she wanted to solve, something she wanted to know. What did this information add up? Why was it of such significance to her, and why did it matter to Harry? Because there was a large feeling in the back of his mind that it did. Virginia, healer name unknown, red hair, silver...

His mouth dropped open, as he recalled a memory on October 7th, Potions class. He closed his mouth, and blinked slightly. Finally, he understood.

~

Hermione walked into Ginny's dorm, her eyes placidly pondering over the various beds and other items. There was nothing suspicious, and as Hermione went into the bathroom to relieve herself, she saw a gleaming red object upon the floor carelessly.

She picked it up, frowning. A sudden sting went throughout her fingers, and she dropped it, her eyes closing.

__

"He's mine."

"Please! I love him!"

"Fine, if you love him so much, why don't I kill you instead?"

"Please kill me! Please! Give him mercy, just kill me!"

Hermione gasped, a sudden ache in her forehead. It slowly drowned away, and she looking at the red ribbon. She knew this was a highly magical object, since the punishment of contact with it was so fierce. She wondered if it was Ginny's. Finally, she picked it up with the sleeve of her robes and stuffed it in her pocket. She could worry about this later.

~

"I guess after that, your father and mine became really screwed to each other in competition of the ministry , and your mother and mine lost contact."

Ginny smiled at him. It was midnight, and she had sneaked him into her dorm again. She wanted to drown in every flesh of him again, she wanted her breathing to become unfurled again, and heavy. He made her feel like she was breathless, dying. The other girls were snoring and sighing peacefully in their sleep, and here she was, wide awake, with the covers draped around her bed, with a boy sitting cross legged across from her.

"Uh huh," she said absentmindedly, nodding.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Nope."

"I suppose I should be outraged, but I guess you seem occupied looking at me, then listening, huh?"

Ginny blushed shyly. "Well you better go. I have to get to sleep."

"Hmm, why, am I getting boring for you?" he teased.

"No...before you leave, I was going to teach you that muggle game, remember? It's called Truth or Dare. It's a pretty simple complex. The other person asks you truth or dare, you pick one. If it's truth, then, the other person asks you a question that you have to answer truthfully. If it's Dare, then the other person gets to tell you to do something risky and you have to do it."

"Sounds fun. Truth or dare?" he drawled.

"Truth."

He grinned. "Too chicken, huh?" She glared at him and he resided.

"Let's see...how about an easy one...who was your first kiss?" he asked, grinning. He was waiting for his eardrums to hear his name. She might've not been completely innocent, but she was quite an inexperienced girl, and surely he was her first kiss.

"Harry."

He gaped. Then, he closed his mouth slowly.

"I see. When?" he asked casually, trying to get rid of the tinge of furious jealousy in his voice.

"Err- in the summer before this year started. He hanged around our house, and then one time, we were talking, and then before he left, he just sort of brushed his lips against mine's, it was casual, not a very big deal," she said, but he could tell by the blush creeping up to her cheeks that it _was a very _big deal.

"Okay. Maybe I _should _go," Draco snapped, getting up.

"No! Wait! I still haven't you asked truth or dare!"

"Fine, go on then."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course. Make it a quickie, I'm leaving," he snarled.

"Kiss me."

He glared at her for a moment, before grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her fiercely. It was a long, heated kiss before he pulled away from her with all his control and undraped the curtains. She could hear his footsteps getting softer, and she sighed, knowing he was gone. Her fingers went to explore her lips, and she found that they were oddly bloated.

~

Hermione put it around a neat ponytail in her hair. She examined herself in the mirror, feeling a bit dizzy, the same stinging feeling coming back. It wasn't supposed to belong on her...red ribbon, seductress....

There was a flash of green and white light, and she found herself on the rug, with a bad headache. She clutched her forehead, moaning in pain.

Then, she found strength to get up, and a whole new sensation was floating through her, and she blinked. Blink. _Blink_. Then a small smile spread throughout her face.

~

__

Uh oh...that ribbon was meant for the Seductress....hmmmmm....

Every review means that I'll get the next chapter out faster, so remember my beloved reviewers, to review, review and review!

Love,

**Court**

__

__


	11. Stranger With My Face

_The Seductress_

Part XI

Stranger With My Face - The Last Destiny

February 14th - Morning

Harry James Potter was sitting down at the Gryffindor table, observing his dull batch of food. He was not interested in eating, hearing Ron's babbles about the Cannons, nor was he at all eager to learn more about Pavarti's new makeover from Ron's date, Lavender. All he wanted to do was think. Think hard. And there was one thing to think about. The Valentine's Ball.

It was to be held at 8 o'clock, and any volunteers eager to help out would arrive at the Great Hall at 7 o'clock, to put up streamers or bewitch paper hearts float around. Hermione and Harry would arrive early of course, to watch and help out. A clutch at his stomach grabbled as Harry thought about Hermione. He grinned, knowing that although he was exceedingly nervous, he could manage. This was a person he had known for years, and grown to fancy a bit, and the thought of a night with a pretty girl like Hermione made him pretty excited.

Where _was_ Hermione, anyway? She usually came to breakfast earlier than the rest, ready and prepared to start a new day of learning the arts of witchcraft and wizardry. However, this particular morning, she appeared to be nowhere in sight. The usual lather of crowds grew in the Great Hall, and minutes passed by. Classes were about to begin, this time there were only five that third years to seventh had to attend to, while the rest continued their daily ritual of learning. Dumbledore had sadly announced that only 3rd-7th years could attend to the ball, while the first and second years would attend the feast at six o'clock. There had been lots of protests and groans about this, but Dumbledore did not back down, and the other professors supported him, saying that they were far too young to be admitted into the dance, and that when their third year arrived, they would make sure they would be able to go.

Finally, the groans lessened and the shouts were decreased as the older students began chatting excitedly about the Ball. There were rumors of what the staff had planned, because they were asking for volunteers, mainly from the prefects and heads, which looked oddly suspicious. There were also chatter about what new band would play for the Ball. The teachers had announced that it was not accurate yet, but they were thinking they could bewitch a muggle band to play. Muggleborns and half bloods found this rather generous, as they loved muggle music, but purebloods and Slytherins frowned upon this, insisting that it should not be allowed. Finally, the chatter vanished as the first bell to sound the first class rang. There was a rumble of book bags, books picked up and tossing around, and more talk about homeworks they had missed as the 5th year Gryffindors walked to their first class, Astronomy. For once, Harry didn't mind walking there, as, after the usual sufferings of the Professor's sad eyes and death wished upon him, there were only three more classes left after this, before everyone in their third year and above got ready, exchanged dress robes, and met their date for eight. 

Harry entered the misty room, which smelled now of old perfume and dust. The lights were dimmed, and the only shining ones came from various candles, placed on random tables. There was a large hardcover-chart placed on each table, which included two chairs. Harry was joined by his table by Ron, who looked at the chart with a look of puzzlement. 

Harry read the inscription carefully. It was a large picture of stars and crosses, and a serial of very confusing arithmetic numbers and in the middle, in curly letters formed:

_Advanced Astronomy Lesson_

"Huh! Advanced, my ass. She's probably going to talk about how we're going to be attacked by werewolves, and then kill you to show her prediction worked," Ron said, snorting.

Harry, however, frowned more steadily at the chart, ignoring the rumbles of mystical words that formed out of Professor Trelawny's mouth, and he found his eyes glued to the pictures. One certain on, on the east, was a heart shaped figure, with a arrow shot through it. It looked vividly real, as if Harry could touch it, he could actually feel the beating of it, and the blood that trickled across it.

He shivered. A strange sensation was going through him as he leaned forward, looking more anxiously at his chart. There was something familiar about it...

He tried to hold back a yell as his head began to ache, and his eyes closed.

Images flashed throughout his mind, each one horrid then the pervious. He yelped out loud as he opened his eyes again, and felt everyone's eyes piercing on the back of his neck. 

"What's wrong?" Ron hissed softly under his lips.

Harry put his hand up to his forehead in confusion and suddenly bolted right out of his seat.

"I have to go," he said, and before anyone knew what was happening, he swung open the door, and in a moment, it slammed closed.

~

It had been a long time since Hermione Granger felt so exhilarating in her life. She touched her soft features, a grin in her face. There was a steady voice in her mind, telling her exactly what to do. And she wanted to do it. It made her feel free, dangerous. Soft little freckles. The outline of a curved fourteen year old figure. She was smaller than she used to be, and her hair was the color of fiery red. She touched it with the bane of her fingertips, letting her flesh wander the smooth silky hair. She looked up, her eyes flashing in the reflecting mirror. Why had she gone so long without feeling like this, without looking so beautiful? Her small lips, which were thinner than before set in a small frown. How come Ginny had gotten everything, the body, the innocent looks, and she had been left with big teeth and bushy hair? Education, it didn't matter to her anymore. What mattered was that she was dazzling, and surely Draco and the others would fall for her now. And Ron. Sweet, oblivious Ron was going to pay that he ever set eyes on another girl besides her. She was going to get control of Ginny's life, and although her mind was a blur why she had suddenly reformed the moment the ribbon swung around her hair, it turned into sleek, straight red hair didn't matter. It didn't matter.

What did matter was that it was happening. It was all for her. She was going to get the attention, the kisses, and she was going to be the princess of the ball. No matter what it took.

She was vaguely aware that she was in Ginny's dorm, but why not? It all belonged to her now, didn't it? She was Ginny now. The old, shy, innocent original Ginny would have to go, as soon as Hermione snapped her fingers.

Her hands gracefully opened the drawers, and took out the short, red dress. It was longer than Hermione had expected, but the blood smeared across it didn't repulse Hermione at all. It was obvious Ginny had placed a length charm on it, to make the hem grow a few more inches. After all, from what her mind told her, Ginny hadn't worn it since she was eight. 

Hermione placed the dress before her, a slow grin spreading out of her face.

Then suddenly, a shriek exploded behind her.

Hermione turned around, nonplussed.

There, stood in the doorway, was Ginny Weasley.

"Who - what are you?" she demanded, looking at her with the wide brown eyes.

"First, I think you should answer that question," said Hermione, looking at Ginny's face. Ginny's eyes widened a bit more, and her lips parted in a gape.

"You look just like me..."

"I am you..."

"No! No! No you can't be! I'm Ginny Weasley!"

Hermione's eyes blinked slowly, and the grin playfully flickered slyly.

"Yes you are. And I, am Virginia Riddle."

~

Things are confusing, I know, but if you concentrate and re-read some chapters, I think you will get it.

Thanks for reviewing,

(I want more! HINT: RIDDLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TOM RIDDLE)

Love,

~Court

__


	12. The Red Ribbon

_The Seductress_

Part XII

The Red Ribbon

Ginny Weasley was awestruck. The girl, no, woman before her looked almost like her, except a little more taller. Faint freckles outlined her small face. Her hair was a bit darker, and her eyes had a slight auburn color mixed in with them. The red dress, the flowing, red dress that Ginny had tried so hard to make longer, was waving it's fabric swiftly and carelessly on the floor.

"Amazing. You, a brainless, unattractive nitwit have the nerve to look like me," Virginia stated harshly. Ginny flinched at her insults. Puzzlement was still ringing into her ears, waiting for answers.

A odd familiarity came to the name. No, she hadn't heard it before, but it felt a part of her, like her last name was Weasley.

"Virginia Riddle...why does that name sound so damn familiar?" 

Ginny did not realize that the question had been spoken aloud, and her face was flushed when she saw the smile creeping on Virginia's face.

"Huh...dumber than I expected. Nothing like me. Only this," Virginia said, tugging at her dark hair, revealing the hemline of a red ribbon shining, and caressing her dark auburn strands.

"Only this, could make you anything exotic."

Ginny tried hard to fight the tears that were forcing themselves unto her eyelids. Anger was rushing through her, a rage to kill that frightened her. She fought hard to keep her dignity, and her face straight with no emotion.

"What - what do you want from me? Who the hell are you?" she spat, unable to keep her temper in. 

"I already told you, Ginny. I'm Virginia Riddle."

"And why are you in my dorm, trying on my red gown?"

Virginia's eyes glared at her. "Yours? Yours? It's mine. I deserve it. I never got my chance. Your stupid Valentine's Day puppy love can wait. This is my chance, finally."

"Chance?" Ginny repeated blankly. 'What is she talking about? She's mad!'

"Yes, chance. Though dim witted you are, Ginny, I could not fight your power of innocence that beheld you. But this one," Virginia pointed to her body, "Can stay long enough until I have accomplished my greatest goal. It has been years, years, Ginny, since I've heard my lover's voice. I don't care what he looks like. I don't care if he's an old man, or even a woman. I want him, once more. I want to marry him, like I should've. If my cleverness is correct, things will go exactly as planned this time."

Ginny's mind was swirled into puzzlement, shock and numbness was surrounding her mind. There was something suspicious going on here, and questions still unanswered.

"Please - please, tell me what you plan to do," she pleaded.

Virginia grinned, and Ginny noted that it was the most evilest grin she had ever seen in a lifetime. It was slightly crooked, like a smirk, but showed some teeth, and her eyes flashed dangerously as one eyebrow casually rose up. This woman, no matter how beautiful she was, was insane. Insane, and desperate, Ginny added silently, observing her carefully.

"If you're smart enough, Ginny, you'll figure it out. I'm afraid I won't use your body, but I'll have to take your little lover away. He's mine, Ginny. All mine."

These were the last words said before suddenly, darkness flooded Ginny's pupils. There was a sharp blow to her head, as she felt liquid pour through her red strands, and she found herself hitting her body with a thud on the hard floor.

Virginia Riddle proceeded to kick her under her own bed, and organized the sheets so they covered any trace of her fragile body.

She began slipping her clothes off, slowly and methodically. She had little time to prepare, to look beautiful enough for the man she had been waiting to marry all these years. Then, she picked off the red, flowing dress on the floor, examining it as she slipped it swiftly over her head. She frowned a bit. Faint traces of smeared blood floated across it. She scowled at her reflection. It would have to do.

~

Draco Malfoy eyed his fellow Slytherin dorm mates rather nervously. They were completely relaxed, talking and laughing dumbly about their dates, form fitting their dress robes and suits, unaware of the nervousness that was hunching itself onto Draco's stomach.

It would be their first date. Sure, he knew it was not traditional to do more than kiss before a first date with a girl, but what did that matter?

It didn't matter. He was going with Ginny Weasley, the shy, responsive, sweet, and feisty girl he had grown to take a liking to. The girl he had known since the age of nine. Draco looked at the mirror with satisfaction. He was wearing dark green dress robes, which outlined his gray eyes perfectly, and strands of silver hair fell onto his forehead. 

It was 7:55. Time to pick Ginny up, he thought nervously. He checked himself in the mirror reluctantly. Did he look alright? He shook his head, tugging at his robes anxiously. It was time. 

~

The pieces of the puzzle kept swaying in Harry's mind, and he had a right to feel the urging contempt of dread in the drop of his stomach. The books were in front of him, and his eyes were pondering them quickly for any trace of what he was looking for. He examined his tiny muggle watch that he often wore and saw that it was 7:55. He took an intake of his breath. He had not seen Hermione all day, but he was already dressed in his dress robes. He chose a raven color of black this year, for he was tired of emerald green that shined and matched with his eyes and people called "adorable."

He looked at the book on his lap, which was the pure color of blood red. He examined the fancy lettering and meekly opened it, searching through the pages.

When he got to the place where he had read Hermione's article last, he was oddly not surprised that new curly letters were beginning to perform in the page next to it.

February 14th

__

She was with child. She had a vague feeling of what was happening, but she could not tell herself the truth. In a few moments, she would be walking down the aisle, greeting her fellow family and friends, and wedding the man that she had strived for love in. The gown grew more loosely around her neck...

There was a scribble next to it, as if the person who had printed these words were merely confused of what would happen.

__

There was a sharp blow to the head. She hid her under her bed...

Beautiful she looked, in glowing red...her two thin straps hung lowly below her neckline, which glimmered a gold chain, with a heart shaped locket. But the most beautiful thing she wore was the red, flowing ribbon in her ..

The rumble of her stomach continued and darkness flooded her. She clutched her stomach, moaning, as if she would throw up any second. Virginia had the ribbon...

Harry shut the book and left it in the library as he ran out, shutting the door behind him, with a bang. He was sure Madame Pince would soon scold him after that, but he didn't care. He was smart enough to realize what was going on, even if nobody else did. The problem was, he might've been too late.

~

"Ginny!" he called, knocking on the door lightly. He knocked harder this time, and finally got a response.

"Be right there," a voice called. Draco Malfoy frowned a bit. The voice was not unlike Ginny's, yet so much different, a different kind of emotion.

Suddenly, before he could think anymore, the door swung open to reveal Ginny. Draco gaped. He couldn't help it. The dress was lengthened, and still had the pretty smears of red over it, and Ginny's neck contained a gold chain, shimmering in the beaming light, with a tiny heart shaped locket. Never had he seen Ginny so glamorous. He closed his mouth quickly. There was something different about her...she was a bit taller, for one thing, but that might've been the heels she was wearing. Her eyes were a different shade from the usual hazel brown that Draco was used to, but a little more darker shade of red, maybe. He grinned, shaking his head mentally. She was growing up, and hardly looked like the normal, innocent fourteen year old schoolgirl he had grown to like. What right did he have to complain? After all, it wasn't a crime for a nice, sweet girl like her to be a bit adventurous, right?

So why did he feel so awkward, as if meeting her for the first time? His mind tried to shake the thoughts away.

"You look really nice," he finally said lamely. Ginny, however, gave him a small smile.

"Shall we go, my love?" she said, grinning, and grabbing him, smothering a kiss right on the lips. He kissed her back politely, frowning through their embraced and occupied lips. Ginny didn't usually act like this. In fact, he was always the one to land the kiss on her, mostly, or they would collide their lips if there was a sudden hormonal urge for it. But this was not the Ginny he knew. She didn't even kiss the same anymore. She held onto him until the great surge for oxygen and let go, her hand in his. The warm tingling when Ginny's fingers wrapped around his was not present. The fingers he held now were not fragile and skinny like hers, but thin and long, with thick skin.

This was not Ginny Weasley. Was it?

Draco shook his head. It's just a phase, everyone freaks out in a relationship, he told himself. His footsteps repeated against hers, and he found himself just two more steps from the Great Hall. The common room was behind them, and Draco was twisting himself into anxiety and slight nervousness. She knew that her brother didn't like him 'ruining' his little sister, even though he had already did, he added mischievously with a grin. 

He took a deep breath and smiled at her steadily. He had to try. He reached up with his index finger to pull her chin up so that she was looking up at him. The same, wide brown eyes were not there. Instead, a sinister shade of dark auburn lay around the pupils. He found himself being lost into them, questioning them slowly. It was then that he happened to glance up that he noticed the red ribbon shimmering in her hair.

Before he could do anything, the girl, whoever she was, reached up and gave him a light kiss. He found himself not being lost in Ginny, but whoever this mysterious look alike was. She had soft lips, soft lips that he wanted to suffocate himself into. It felt as if he was gracefully falling into a whirlpool, which kept on turning. His eyes closed, and his hands found themselves into her shoulders, grazing her creamy white shoulders.

Creamy white shoulders...

Draco pulled himself away from the kiss and grinned at the beautiful girl before her.

She smiled back, her eyes glowing more than ever in the lovely flowing dress of hers.

"You're back," she whispered seductively in his ear, pushing her hand against his chest.

Draco's usually gray eyes gleamed a sudden emerald, matching his green robes perfectly.

He blinked.

~


	13. The Boy Who Healed

_The Seductress_

Part XIII

The Boy Who Healed

Harry looked around the common room disdainfully. Ginny was nowhere in sight. Which could mean two different things. Either she was in trouble, or she was already at the ball. Instinct made Harry reach farther, as he walked up the steep steps to the fourth year girl's dorms. A bit reluctant at first, he found himself 

knocking on the door.

"Ginny?" he called softly. "Ginny, where are you?"

There was no answer. He invited himself in hesitantly, walking into the room and examining the various beds. He looked around, but saw no flash of auburn hair, nor any other person. Everybody else seemed to be at the ball already. He couldn't exactly blame them, as it was 8 o'clock already. He called her name, but no avail or reply. He started to leave when he heard a soft groan from the room.

He turned around swiftly, his heartbeat thudding against his chest. Was it Ginny? He called her name again, but there was no response. Convincing himself furiously that it was his vivid imagination again, he left the room, ready to head for the Valentine's Ball. 

~

It was a refreshing tune to hum. Mandy Murphy's mother always used to sing her the song, a lively song with rather morbid words. It was a lovely melody that always rang through her ears whenever she thought of her mother. Her mother, who had been dead for the last six years. She had killed herself. Of course, Mandy knew this was no surprise, as she used to enjoy watching her mother getting beaten and abused by her father whenever she did something wrong. Her mother deserved it. Everybody deserved pain, except her. Except her, because she had already received it. Many times.

I'm going to get married, she told herself while singing. Draco Malfoy's going to marry me. We're going to have one little girl, and her name will be Marie. Yes, Marie Malfoy. It's all going to work out. Father said so. Father gives me whatever I want.

"Bleed, bleed, till you see how much hurt you've caused me," she sang softly under breath. Such a strange and unusual song still imprinted in her mind for many years, as it was the only song she remembered that her mother used to sing to her when bedtime arrived. She had no idea still if her mother had heard it, or made it herself. And she didn't care.

She wasn't going to live her mother's life. She was going to live a simple, and content life with Draco and have one little girl that she would adore. It will all be over, she told herself.

"It'll be over. After she's out of my way, it'll all be over," she whispered aloud, the knife in her hand. Doing it with the curse was much too risky. She could land herself in Azkaban. But doing it in the muggle way, where she was restrained from oxygen for more than five minutes, even medi-wizards or witches couldn't save her. She shined the knife with her small, linen towel, looking at it ambitiously.

Then, Mandy began singing again.

~

The lights were dim, banners hung carelessly among the huge walls of The Great Hall. Third years, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years swam about the crowds, dancing, sitting, talking and laughing. Moving pictures were taken by Colin Creevy, a fourth year, of each couple that had attended the Valentine's Ball. 

"Dean, get your hands off my dress," said Pavarti, and then smiled at the camera, her arm around Dean Thomas, her date. Colin took a picture and walked on, looking at who else had come in pairs. He saw Harry, and was eager to show him how many pictures he was taking.

  
"Hey! Harry!" Colin moved toward him, jumping excitedly.

"Not now, Colin. Have you seen Ginny anywhere, perhaps?" he said, looking past him with a troubled look upon his face.

"Yeah. She was with...Malfoy. Unusual couple they are," Colin said, hopefully blocking out the jealousy in his voice.

"You took a picture?" Harry was suddenly paying attention now.

"Yeah. I mean, innocent Gryffindor and evil Slytherin as dates are hard to come by these days. Had to make sure that everyone believed me when I told them."

"Can I see it?"

Colin shrugged, looking through his batch of pictures until he found one of Ginny and Draco holding hands, looking grimly at the camera.

He handed it to Harry, who took it on impulse and quickly snatched it away and looked at it, and then gaped, the picture falling onto the floor.

"What is it? Is it smudged, or something?" asked Colin with worry, but Harry was already heading in the other direction.

Colin picked up the picture curiously, suspicion drawing over his face.

There was Draco Malfoy, with Ginny. It looked the same. What had made Harry run out so fast?

And then, suddenly, he felt his eyes bore into Ginny's. It was not the similar shade of brown he was used to seeing. They were red, gleaming red. But - it could've been the camera's flash, couldn't it?

He looked at Draco's face, and he knew right then that it wasn't the camera's flash. Draco's eyes were gleaming green, not unlike Harry's. 

And then, suddenly, he knew something was very unusual about this picture. Instead of looking like teenagers, they looked oddly like adults. That's when he noticed something he hadn't before when Ginny had come to the ball. In the ball, she was merely wearing a heart-shaped necklace, and no other jewelry. In the picture, on her hand was a gleaming, gold band.

~

Harry hurried across the halls, looking into random classrooms for the lost couple. Where were they? he thought frantically, and decided to check the Great Hall again. He looked around, but no signs of Ginny and Draco. People were starting to leave, to either go outside or to their dorms where they could be alone with their dates. It made Harry's stomach rumble in nervousness.

His mind set on stupidity and determination, he opened the exit to Hogwarts and went out to the fresh, cool air. There was something at mist of this night, something dreadful and something important was going to happen. And he knew what it was. His scar began to burn harshly, and he clutched his forehead impatiently, rubbing it vigorously. It only hurt more when Voldemort was around. But now, it was a sign that danger was coming.

The wedding was outside, he told himself silently, not knowing what his own thoughts meant exactly.

He searched around, and spotted it. Two figures, in front of the clearing lake, where water swished upon the icy climate. They were taller than the regular Ginny and Draco, but even from the darkness, through his glasses if he squinted hard enough, he could see a flash of dark, auburn hair that used to belong to Ginny. He raced toward them, and then stopped, his eyes penetrating the sight before him. He felt absolutely tantalized at the sight before him. They were standing across from each other, fingers gripping each other tightly, and from the dim light shadowed by the moonlight he could see Ginny's shimmering ring on her finger.

They were speaking in a different language, a beautiful, language that Harry had never heard before. It seemed vaguely familiar to Harry, and he was sure he had learned it in his muggle school. Was it Portuguese? No, it didn't sound anything like that, nor was it German.

Think, Harry, think, he thought to himself, trying immensely to work his mind rapidly throughout the confusion.

French! Of course. He stared at them for moments, hearing their soft words. Would he be able to translate them? 

"Virginia," the silver-haired boy that used to be Draco drawled, and then, after her name was said, he began to speak in more hurried French, as if it was a ritual to go through.

It was a ritual, Harry realized, with a dreadful drop to his stomach.

It was the ceremony for the wedding. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were going to be unintentionally married at the age of fourteen and fifteen. But the worse part was, they wouldn't even live to know.

~

Ginny could feel herself get more drowsy, with a sensation to close her eyes. But I can't, she told herself, trying to sound confident.

I can't. Weakness began to surround her, and she could feel blood dripping from her head. She had no idea if she was unconscious or not, but she felt aware of any noises or movements her body made. She let out a groan. It was a mere miracle she had not passed out. Usually, pain this suffering would probably make her die. But she knew she couldn't die now. She couldn't die under her own bed, without saying goodbye to her friends and family. And Draco...

Virginia! she realized, her head slowly beginning to remember. Virginia Riddle. The thought of Virginia Riddle kissing Draco was a disgusting, horrid thought. She forced herself to crawl through the drapes of the bed and get up weakly, her head spinning. She blinked her eyes into vision, and ran to the door, afraid that she would faint if she didn't do this soon.

Draco, please, please, be alright. Please, please, be you, she silently added to herself, walking clumsily down the stairs.

~

Mandy waited, hidden by her raven colored robes, her hood tucked gently above her brown, tidy hair. She was growing impatient by each second. Where was she? The knife was held to her chest, the sharp point ripping the fabric slightly. But she cared not to notice. Mandy waited, until she heard footsteps in the hall. Apparently, the girl had finally gotten out of the Great Hall. Mandy didn't think why Ginny would be alone, out of the Great Hall without Draco. She took the knife out of her robes, and peeked in the corner, seeing red hair traipsing across the halls, followed by the innocent, apple-shaped face. She grinned, and raised her knife to aim.

__


	14. The Murderer Reborn

_The Seductress_

Part XIV

The Murderer Reborn

"You!"

The agonizing thought came to Ginny's attention quickly, and she found herself lost in her thoughts as Mandy clutched her head backwards, while the knife had attended to the flesh of her neck, gliding ever so close to her skin. Ginny shivered inwardly, trying hard not to struggle, because it would make Mandy more furious and it would easily kill her.

"Me," Mandy said calmly. "Yes, it's me, sweet Ginny. Or are you as sweet as always? I haven't seen you since you turned eight. What's the matter, your family too good for us now?"

"You were the ones that turned your backs on my family!" Ginny replied hotly, objecting to the harsh statement. Mandy merely laughed in response.

"Sweet, innocent Ginny. You always get what you want, you spoiled brat. Never had to deal with any conflict in your life, now did you?" her voice lowered, and the knife drew closer as her heart raced against her chest.

"Please, please...let me go...why are you doing this?"

However, Mandy paid no attention to her pleading and continued talking, louder, if possible.

"Always. Spoiled Ginny. You didn't deserve it. No, I deserve happiness. Not you. I don't know how the hell you managed to sneak your way into Draco's heart, but you can be sure that things are going to be different now, Ginny. Very different. Perhaps if you have the time, you can sneak out of Heaven and watch me lead my life, with Draco's gold band on my finger..."

Ginny dug her fingernails into Mandy's skin, and since it was unexpected, she let go, shrieking.

Mandy's cool, collected appearance fell apart immediately as Ginny began to run. Yells and shouts were heard after her, but Ginny was soon near the exit, almost free.

~

He backed away, instinct taking him by a more powerful force. He groped for something to hold onto as Ginny and Draco fastened their pace on saying and completing the ritual. He had to do something, fast. Before they got married. Before...his eyes snapped open, his life flashing before his eyes. Not his life, entirely, but parts of it that seemed to include Ginny. The Chamber of Secrets, when he had felt the sudden pang in his heart when he wrapped his arms around her, joyful that she was alive, and helped her to get up in aid. The time when he had blushed furiously when she sent him the silly valentine. Why had he ignored her all these years, when he could've gotten to her before Draco did? Why couldn't he lay his eyes off the natural beauty that Cho Chang had, and instead focus on the innocence that created Ginny? She was sweet, caring and loving, three things he had been looking forward to search for when he grew up and wanted to wed with a wife. But now, she was going to be Draco's bride, and Ginny Weasley, the real one was gone.

When he opened his eyes, he was astonished to note that his eyes were drenched. A pain that he had only suffered when he thought about his parents. 

He had to do something. Get Dumbledore, he thought to himself logically and stupidly at the same time. He turned around and began running back to the school. Something soft collided with him, and he found himself on top of someone.

Blushing he untangled himself from the person and stared at the strands of red hair in awe.

~

"Ginny!" he yelled in surprise. She placed a hand over his mouth, shaking her head.

"Hush! What're you doing here?"

"Ginny - there's something important I have to tell you - Draco -" his voice was interrupted by a shrill scream near the lake, and his heart dropped to his stomach as he remembered the girl that Ginny looked and like and Draco were there. What had caused the scream?

"Go - to the lake. You'll see Draco there. Don't pay attention to anything else. Don't let anyone stop you. Kiss him, Ginny, distract him. Don't let anyone get in the - way," Harry breathed.

Ginny nodded, confusion filling her eardrums. But all she could do now was to follow Harry's instructions and hope for the best. Her head was still filled with an ache from all the blood she had lost, but she knew she had to suffer through it.

As she got up, she started running fast toward the lake, and as she looked back, she saw Harry had vanished.

~

He didn't go to Dumbledore's office like he should've. He did something he thought was equally stupid but he had enough experience from the Chamber of Secrets to know what he had to do. His brain was commanding his body to do the best he could in every which way. He took a knife from the kitchens, and headed toward the common room, flustering the password and searching quickly. From his training as a Seeker, his eyes caught easily into the red, gleaming book which was now open, a quill upon it, writing something cursive. He waited until it finished and then tucked the book under his arm, and put the knife in his robes.

Meanwhile, Ginny was in distress and exhaustion near the lakeside. 

It was one of those times where Ginny felt the sudden urge to break down and cry. Of course, that would get her nowhere but some unnecessary tears, and she had to act confident. Harry had told her not to get anything in the way. But the scene before her was too awful for her to bear. How could she? She was standing yards away from it, watching it unfold before her eyes. Virginia had been the one to scream - for Mandy Murphy was kneeling over her, the knife ready to strike her chest.

Draco was behind them, looking at them with a sadness and rage in his eyes for his true love that Ginny had never seen. Of course, she knew it wasn't really Draco.

"Draco!" she yelled, but nobody turned around to even merely glance at her. She ran to him and tugged at his arm.

'Please come back,' she mentally thought, but he still paid her no mind at all.

"Draco! Do you hear me? It's Ginny...it's Ginny..."

The scene before her was frozen, as if somebody had stopped writing it, and it was a cliffhanger of some kind. Mandy was not even breathing, for she had the knife steady and ready, and Draco was looking at them with complete horror, his expression never changing. Ginny would've laughed if it didn't involve Draco. 

She was about to weep when Harry's advice rang through her ears. _Kiss him. _Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her lips brush across his.

~

"Ginny!"

The yell did not forsake her to move. Harry looked at the dread before him. Three frozen people. A petite, brown haired girl in a silver dress, with a knife clutched in her hand, over the girl that looked like Ginny, with Draco looking at them both, not moving. Ginny was standing there, observing them.

Then suddenly, without any warning, she pulled Draco close to her and kissed him. Harry flinched slightly and watched, hoping.

As she let go, Draco moved slightly, and made a motion to talk to her. Harry sighed in relief, and ran toward them. It was almost over.

~

"Ginny?" Draco looked at her, his now-blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She nodded, grinning.

"Thank God," she muttered, pulling himself close to her. Then, a sudden scream of terror formed in her eardrums, ringing in her flesh.

They both turned, and saw that the scene was not frozen anymore. Mandy had stabbed Virginia right in her heart, and blood was slowly dripping into the quarters of the grass.

Little droplets vanished quickly into the darkness. Ginny's red dress was ruined. Virginia's death had ruined it. Too shock in disbelief, she felt a arm go around her shoulder. She knew it was Harry's.

Mandy hadn't made any movement since. She was staring down at the body, as if mesmerized by the sight. And now, Ginny, Harry and Draco knew why. Virginia Riddle's hair was growing less auburn, more brown. Her body was now decreasing into less feet, and her hands and arms were getting thinner, more frail. Her face changed it's complexion as they slowly waited, their eyes shimmering on the knife that struck across her chest. No breathing, no pulse.

It wasn't Virginia Riddle anymore.

No.

It was Hermione Granger.

~


	15. The Healer

__

The Seductress

Part XV

The Healer

The knife lay at it's target, right in the middle of her chest. Her red, satin dress stained with seeping blood that crawled through the fabric.

"I'll come back for you, my love."

~

"How could she? How _could she_?" Ginny repeated, her voice filled with utter embrace of disbelief.

"She had to, Gin. Virginia processed her mind so she could control it completely," whispered Harry, his voice cracking ever so softly. She could see he was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Can't we do something?" asked Draco, squirming. He and Granger had never been on friendly terms, as mudbloods in their family were discriminated against. However, he never exactly wanted her to _die._

"Where's Mandy?" Ginny suddenly interrupted, and a few moments later, her question was to be answered. The thick, blinding pain shook her heavily as the knife pressed against her throat.

"Don't come near her, or I'll kill her! Don't think I won't. Back away! Now!" Mandrine Murphy was barking murderously at them from behind frightened Ginny, who's eyes were closed tightly shut.

"You don't know what you're doing, Mandy," Draco said, his voice quivering.

"I don't?" her eyes flashed dangerously toward him and he backed away a few inches. However, Harry was not to be controlled.

"Mandy, let go of her, please, you don't know what you're doing," Harry pleaded, his voice comforting and assuring.

However, Mandy paid no such attention to him, but turned toward Draco in a menacing way. 

"Tell me you'll marry me, Draco," her voice softened, her eyes wistful with hope. Draco eyed and noticed that the knife she clutched against Ginny's neck loosened a bit.

"No, don't, please," Ginny whispered, shaking her head frantically toward him. 

He hesitated. "If I do, will you let her go?"

Mandy's expression brightened as she grinned a sinister smile.

"Of course. If you say you'll marry me, it creates a legal Wizarding bond between us that I will never let go. Tell me you'll marry me when we turn seventeen, Draco, tell me," she commanded, her voice raising in a demanding tone.

"No, Draco, don't," Ginny suddenly cried out, and as she did, Mandy put a tighter grip around her arm to restrain her from getting away. 

"Heal her."

The words were spoken by Harry, who was looking at Draco, dazed.

"Excuse me?" Mandy and Draco both questioned curiously at the same time.

"Heal Hermione, Draco, before it's too late, don't you remember what we learned in Charms? If a witch or wizard isn't healed with special physics or spells and potions that he or she needs within five minutes upon bonding into death, he or she will permanently die," Harry finished with flourish.

"No! I am not letting you be distracted Draco...according to my calculations anyways - one more minute, and her soul will be prevail to die," Mandy stated, her grin growing wider as she spoke, a glint in her eye twinkling.

"You're sick!" Draco suddenly yelled. Mandy's smile flickered slightly.

"Heal her, now, Draco!" Harry's voice interrupted.

"I can't, Potter, you dim-witted prat, I am not the healer anymore..." 

There was a long silence that lasted several seconds before Harry responded.

"When did you receive these healing powers?" he merely asked, his face blank and his voice expressionless.

"What does that matter?"

"It matters," Ginny suddenly spoke, but then her mouth dropped closed as Mandy dug her nails into her flesh.

"Nine, I suppose. It was weeks before Ginny and I met..."

"What do you mean? You really are the...boy?" Ginny finished lamely, her mouth agape.

"Well, of course, who do you think? Took you long enough, didn't it?" he said playfully, managing a weak grin. Ginny blinked and gave a small smile back, that was quivering slightly.

"It didn't...I suppose I didn't...I made myself not think about the similarities, because, well, that boy seemed so right for me, and I didn't want to risk it by comparing him to you," she admitted, looking down. 

"What are you two talking about?" Mandy asked. Harry looked just as confused.

"I healed her at her eighth birthday party...it's a long story," Draco stated, his smile weakening.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Well isn't that lovey-dovey? Get out of your frigging romance trance, because I am tired of this. I want you to do what I asked."

"Draco, don't listen to her," Harry pleaded.

"Heal Hermione," Ginny whispered finally.

"If you don't do what I ask, I will kill her," she threatened menacingly. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" Draco asked reluctantly, ignoring the protests of Ginny and Harry.

"You have my word. Now say it, Draco, say you and I will marry at age seventeen. Tell me you love me," Mandy demanded.

"We - will marry at age seventeen. I love you," Draco repeated soundlessly.

Ginny lowered her head, trying to restrain from crying. Of course he only did it to save her life, but that was besides the point. The fact that he had given love for her before he told anything like that to Ginny even if it was not true caused a sudden ache in her chest to unwind.

"Good," Mandy said approvingly.

"Let her go now," Harry said slowly, motioning Draco to go over to Hermione.

Mandy laughed, and a sudden pang hit Ginny's chest.

"I don't keep my promises," she merely said, and began grinding the knife further into her skin.

~

WELL THAT SUCKED! But bear with me all, the sixteenth chapter is the last...I am just glad I got more than four or five reviews for the last chapter (seriously) it seems as if whenever I have a smut-filled plot with hurried acts, I get more reviews but when I have a good story that I approve of, with a good plot and great grammar, I get less. Hmm...

Remember to review,

love,

-Court


	16. The Seductress

_The Seductress_

Part XVI

The Seductress

Despite the trouble that was about to begin, Harry cared not to panic, but do what he only knew from instinct. He took the knife that had been tucked inside his robes and with his other free hand, he paid attention to nothing else as he swept out the book.

__

The Seductress

X X X Version

Memories of Tom Riddle that came to mind, he swept away carelessly and plunged the knife into the cover of the book harshly. For a moment, nothing happened. And then, he began to see blood seeping through the edges of red leather fabric. He dropped the book in the surprise, and saw that the knife went further without the slightest touch from him. By itself, it plunged more immensely through the book, and then, a blood curling scream erupted. He turned his head just in time to see Mandy Murphy collapse on the ground, clutching her chest in pain. Ginny was clutching her throat, slight blood trickling her fingers, for the blood that Mandy had deprived her of. 

Mandy turned over in the grass and made a choking, rasping sound and closed her eyes, making no other movement. Draco hurried toward Ginny, but she fell also, flattening herself on the grass, and doing the oddest thing - clutching her stomach in pain. 

"Ginny, Ginny, are you alright?" he asked her breathlessly, trying to grab any sanity that she had left.

"Oh God, it hurts, it hurts," she moaned, her grip tightening around her stomach.

'A stomachache?' Draco wondered, but then shook himself. No, that was ridiculous. Ginny Weasley would not fret over a stomachache at a time like this.

Before he could speak, however, he found himself hit by a powerful source of black and white light, hitting him in the chest, and he fell backwards, his head near Hermione's, who was shaking, her eyes still closed.

He turned over and his eyes developed into the sight. Ginny was turning over rapidly, in small shakes of fear, and there came the scream. The loudest scream he had ever heard, followed by Ginny's cries. A flash of silver, green, and red light came through, shadowing Ginny's figure. Then, there was complete silence as she stopped screaming and closed her eyes, breathing softly.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, and proceeded to run to her. But Draco grabbed his arm and pushed him away, and got there first. He leaned over her, examining her pale features. 

"Are you alright?" he whispered steadily in her ear. Her breath wavered slightly as he put his hand over her forehead and into her strands of red hair.

"Ginny?" Draco hissed, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. There was an intense moment when Ginny gave no response but the timid movement of her lips against his, the tingling sensation spreading repeatedly against their flesh.

He let go and helped her up and she collapsed against him, into sobs. He awkwardly shifted so that one hand was flinging against the back of her waist and the other was smoothing her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered.

"Draco," she hissed , her tears drenching the sides of his neck, "The baby..."

"What?" he pulled away, but before she could answer, his fingers traveled around the wound against her neck, which erupted a transparent, silky color of flashing red, and in seconds, the wound was gone, and the blood vanished, and there was only one, thin white scar imprinted.

Harry cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we do something about ," he motioned toward Hermione's body.

Ginny let go of Draco, who was now hurrying toward her, and making a disgusted sound, he examined the amount of blood in her body. The knife that belonged to Harry still plunged deep against the book, and the other one that Mandy had used to kill Virginia Riddle and hurt Ginny was now drenched in red liquid.

He put his hands over her stomach, and tried hard to heal her. A faint, glowering, red flash gave out, but it made no difference. The wounds still stayed, and the blood was shining more clearer than ever.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I - I can't heal her," he said, feeling oddly drowsy.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Five minutes - she's bonded into death," he said, his voice cracking.

There was a gasp from Ginny. "Get Dumbledore, quick, Harry, go, please!"

Harry obeyed hastily, trudging toward Hogwarts once again.

"It won't do any good," he whispered.

"What're you talking about Draco?" she whispered, her tearstains now dried, replacing her skin with new ripples of water.

"She's dead, Ginny, she's dead," he said coldly.

"Perhaps Madame Pomphrey could -"

"No, Ginny..." He got up and put his arm around her, and pulled her chin so that they were face to face. Her brown ones seeped toward his icy gray ones, and she gave a small whimper as he pulled her into him, and kissed her tenderly.

"It's all over," he whispered as his lips pondered the silky warmth of her bosom, "It's all over."

~

Well, that sucked even more! But don't worry, guys, there's an epilogue coming up! Yup, it's going to be 17 chapters. It might sound pathetic, but...this is the longest story I've ever written, and I thank you all the reviewers for all the support you've given me. Now, since this, I think, is the most important story to me, I am going to announce to you all first, before any other reviewers, that I am a legally published writer! It's not much, but I found out that I have one of my poems published in a poetry book :) not much, but I am still working on it, today, I sent one of my chapter books to a publishing company, so everyone keep their fingers crossed!

Remember to review,

****

love,

-_Courtney _S. A. 


	17. Epilogue

__

The Seductress

Part X VII

Epilogue

His fingers explored her lightly, giving her the urge to gasp his name in response. Her hands tugged on his hair so tightly that he groaned and nuzzled his head into her neck, breathing heavily as he plunged into her more deeply, embracing her with his arms around her bare waist.

"I love you," he whispered, as they vibrated in completion.

"I love you too," she murmured softly, closing her eyes.

~

__

"It's no use. We're stuck here."

"Don't give up hope Virginia, there must be a way..."

"There is no way, don't you understand?" Virginia pulled her hand out to one of the embers golden colored fire and blew on it dismissively.

"I am so bored," she muttered.

"All that matters is that we're together..." he said, reaching for her hand. She leaned forward to take it, but a forceful of fire between them pushed them apart, into opposite sides of flames.

"It's ruined!" Virginia ruined, her bare body in flames. "We can't even stand near each other anymore!"

"We'll find a way, my love, we're destined to be together..."

"Are we?"

"We are. I promise. We WILL strike back as mortals once more."

~

"Draco? Where are you?" Seventeen- year old Ginny Weasley said anxiously. After a night of lovemaking, she was still cautious of what had happened to them just years before.

"I am taking a shower," a soft voice yelled. Ginny sighed in relief, her chest heaving.

"Want any company?" she called back, taking off her coat.

There was no reply, so Ginny stepped forward and opened the door to the bathroom and swept away the shower curtains, revealing a naked Draco, slathering himself with soap.

"Hey," she muttered, kissing him. He kissed her back hungrily.

"I am getting wet!" she complained, pulling away and examining her water-splattered sweater.

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You are still disgusting as always," Ginny said, smiling.

"It's a gift. Come here," he commanded tenderly, motioning her closer. She pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower, hot water rippling across their bodies as he held her tightly in his arms, running a soothing hand through her hair.

"You know what I like most about you?" he asked her.

"My lovely figure? My beautiful face?" she joked.

"Your hair."

"Thanks a lot, you really know how to make a woman special," she replied snappishly, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, I love your face too," he said, rubbing her cheek with one tip of his finger. She breathed and pulled him closer to her.

"And," he added, "Don't I remember a fourteen year old girl coming into an Advanced Potions lesson once and me telling her she had a great body?"

"Uh huh...and I remember a fifteen year old boy almost getting punched by my overprotective cynical brother."

"Oh, yeah," he said.

She giggled. "Let's get out now, then."

"Okay."

After they had headed out from toweling themselves dry, they both settled into their bathrobes and went to their bedroom.

"Ginny?" Draco said, in a strange tone of voice.

"Yeah?" she turned to face him, rinsing the water out of her hair with a white towel.

"I have something important to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

He went to the closet and took something out into the middle of his palm.

She finished toweling her hair and dropped it on the bedside.

He unconcealed it. It was a small, velvet box. Ginny gasped as he opened it. A glimmering, gold band, with a shining triangle-shaped diamond.

"Oh my God," Ginny croaked. "May I?" she asked, pointing at the ring. He nodded, but she ignored him as she admired it's beauty and tugged it on her finger.

"It's so beautiful..."

"So you'll marry me?"

She laughed. "Of course!" She reached up and hugged him joyfully.

"Great! We'll have to send owls!"

"Of course! You start on that and I'll dress."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him lightly on the lips and watched him leave. Then, she shut the door behind her, sighing, and closing her eyes in both agony and excitement. Eyeing the ring one last time, she opened her drawer and pulled out the box.

The red-covered box. She unlatched the lock on it with the key in her chain of her necklace, and opened it steadily with the tip of her finger.

It was a large music box. The soft tingling melody stood, ringing in her ears as she pulled out the two things in the box.

One, a red-leathered book, stained with ink, entitled: _The Seductress_.

Her heart paced more fast against her chest. This was the thing that had started everything. She couldn't just throw it away then, but now....

She reached up and took the second thing in her box. She examined it for a moment and put both things back in the box, locking it tightly.

Ginny Weasley was going to deal with this later. This was supposed to be a happy time. She turned around from the box and began dressing into something more suitable than a bathrobe to present their new engagement.

Whether it was the wind, or something else materialistically related to supernaturalism, the box blew open, unnoticed by Ginny, to reveal the book.

And, another certain object.

The beaming sunlight highlighted the red ribbon that shimmered.

~

It's done. Finally done. I can't believe it. I want to thank ALL of my reviewers for supporting me, I love you guys, and I love this story!!! 

See you next time,

hopefully in another G/D or other shipping fic....

LOVE,

-S.A.

__


End file.
